


Magia sprzątania

by Hiorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Post War, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera, Tydzień Harry'ego Pottera 2017, Zakazane Pairingi, post Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Rozmawiałeś z Ginny? — zapytała bez większego przekonania.— Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? — Spojrzał na nią z irytacją, bo Ginny była ostatnią osobą, o której chciałby teraz myśleć. — Widzieliśmy się ostatnio na święta i nawet wymieniliśmy życzenia — dodał zgryźliwie.— A z tym mężczyzną? — spróbowała, chociaż do tej pory, ilekroć by nie pytała, Harry nie zdradzał zbyt wiele..~.~.~.— Nie jestem w stanie znaleźć go od trzech lat — przyznał z goryczą w głosie, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nie będzie potrafił odnaleźć mugola. Nawet takiego, jakim był Steve McGarrett.— A szukasz go nadal? — zdziwiła się Hermiona, nie wierząc, że jej przyjaciel wciąż o nim myśli.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej :)  
> I właśnie go odrobine poprawiłam!  
> A hołdując zasadzie, że żaden tydzień specjalny nie może odbyć się bez Hawaii Five-0, zrobię z tego cudowny cross. A przynajmniej znośny, mam nadzieję. Zakładam trzy części.

Harry nie znosił swojego domu. Choć może chodziło o to, że nie znosił panującego w nim bałaganu, nie był pewien. Irytowało go samo przebywanie w miejscu, które z założenia powinno dawać mu wytchnienia i być jego azylem. I kompletnie nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego właśnie tak się tu czuł, bo kupując go dziesięć lat temu, uważał że jest dla niego idealnym miejscem do życia. A teraz miał prawie trzydzieści lat, ten niewielki domek na obrzeżach mugolskiego Londynu i dość wszystkiego, od swojej pracy po ten domek właśnie. A jeszcze nie tak dawno sądził, że ma wszystko.   
Rozstał się z Ginny wkrótce po tym, jak zeszli się zaraz po wojnie. Ron i Hermiona śmiali się z nich, że są tymi ludźmi, którzy nie potrafią bez siebie żyć i będą wracać do siebie wciąż i wciąż. I bardzo możliwe, że tak by się właśnie stało, nawet jeszcze raz spróbowali, ale wtedy okazało się, że Ginny dostała kontrakt w Harpiach i to uzmysłowiło Harry'emu, że nie ma sensu być w związku z kimś, kto ponad trzysta dni w roku spędza na zgrupowaniach i meczach. Za to sens miały nadal przyjaźń i seks podczas tych kilkunastu dni, których dziewczyna nie spędzała z drużyną.  
Ich układ sprawdzał się przez kilka ładnych lat i może nie mówili sobie kocham cię, ale Ginny miała u Harry'ego specjalne miejsce na szczoteczkę do zębów, szczotkę do włosów i kilka innych rzeczy, które i tak zmieściłyby się w torebce. Jednak fakt, że nie musiała pamiętać o nich za każdym razem, sprawiał, że czuła się w tym wszystkim tak dobrze. Harry też nie narzekał. Ginny była piękna, wysportowana i mogła godzinami gadać o qudditchu. Naprawdę niewiele więcej było mu potrzebne. A jednak, kiedy próbowali być razem, za każdy razem coś nie grało. Aż w końcu, trzy lata temu, Harry wysłał jej wiadomość, że podczas jej najbliższej wizyty w Londynie nie będą mogli się spotkać. I, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak na to liczy, nie spotkają się już więcej. A przynajmniej nie na seks, bo jeżeli ma ochotę tak po prostu go odwiedzić, to jego drzwi są otwarte, dodatkowa sypialnia wolna, a jej rzeczy zabezpieczone odpowiednim zaklęciem.  
Ginny nie wiedziała ani, co o tym myśleć, ani tym bardziej jak się czuje z tak postawioną sprawą. I oczywiście, w najbliższy wolny weekend, aportowała się na rogu ulicy przy której mieszkał Harry. Przeszła wolnym krokiem kilkadziesiąt metrów, pukając w końcu krótko do drzwi i po prostu wchodząc do środka, bo jego zabezpieczenia nadal ją przepuszczały. Rozejrzała się po domu, a kiedy nie znalazła swojego przyjaciela, odrzuciła torbę w kąt salonu i, nie przebierając się ze swojego sportowego stroju, poszła do kuchni zaparzyć herbatę. I ostatnim czego się spodziewała to jakiś facet zachodzący ją od tyłu i unieruchamiający mugolskimi sposobami. Nawet nie miała szansy sięgnąć po różdżkę.  
— Kim jesteś i co robisz w tym domu? — Usłyszała warknięcie i aż się wzdrygnęła, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że mimo ostrego tonu, ten głos był wyjątkowo przyjemny.  
— To ja powinnam pytać, kim jesteś — odparła na tyle spokojnie, na ile była w stanie. — Jestem Ginny Weasley, przyjaciółka Harry'ego — dodała i poczuła, że facet ją puszcza, choć nie robi tego zbyt chętnie.  
Odwróciła się do niego przodem, przyglądając się uważnie kilku tatuażom na jego odsłoniętych ramionach. Facet był duży, to mogła stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka. Był wysoki, z pokaźnymi mięśniami i zaskakująco łagodnymi oczami. I wyglądał trochę jak mugolska maszyna do zabijania, bo mimo opinającej górną część ciała bokserki, jego spodnie miały niezliczoną ilość kieszeni i miała wrażenie, że z jednej wystaje jakiś granat. Naoglądała się wystarczająco dużo modyfikowanych przez Freda i Georga wersji, żeby teraz mieć jakieś wątpliwości. No i pozostawał wciąż pistolet w jego dłoni, niby opuszczony w dół, a jednak z pewnością naładowany i tylko czekający na jeden jej zły ruch.  
— Komandor porucznik Steve McGarrett — przedstawił się w końcu, przyglądając się jej przy tym uważnie, ale ona nie miała pojęcia, kim jest.  
I to trochę bolało, bo współpracował z grupą uderzeniową Pottera od dobrych kilku lat i o Ginewrze Weasley wiedział prawie wszystko. I to nie dlatego, że znalazł cokolwiek w jej aktach, to było niemożliwe, od kiedy ta była czarodziejką, a on dowiedział się o magicznej społeczności. Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, dlaczego niektórzy ludzie nie istnieli w ich bazach. Tak czy inaczej, jedyne czarodziejskie akta, które mógłby dostać to te, o które poprosiłby Pottera, co też często robił, kiedy byli w kropce i szybko okazywało się, że jego instynkt się nie mylił. Ale to oznaczało też, że nie miał szans dostać akt jego byłej dziewczyny.  
Kiedy jego dowódca pierwszy raz poinformował go, że mają sprawę w Europie i będą ją prowadzić wspólnie z Biurem Aurorów, nie miał pojęcia o co mu może chodzić. Spodziewał się jakichś gryzipiórków w garniturach, którzy będą jedynie przeszkadzać, ale słowem się nie odezwał. Jego grupa przyleciała do Wielkiej Brytanii i to było miłe, że ten jeden raz nie musieli zostać zrzuceni nad jakimś polem ryżowym, a mogli spokojnie wylądować na wojskowym lotnisku. Mężczyzna, który ich odbierał nie wydawał się przytłoczony obecnością dziewięciu SEAL, a Steve wiedział, że ich postury, wygląd i zachowanie robiły wrażenie nawet na najtwardszych skurczybykach. Potter podszedł od razu do niego, przedstawiając się i informując go, że jest dowódcą jednostki, z którą przyjdzie im pracować. Nie podał jednak swojego stopnia i Steve przez moment pomyślał, że jakimś cudem ten jest wyższy od jego własnego, skoro, kiedy on się przedstawiał, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z uznaniem, ale jednak nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. W ogóle chyba nic nie robiło na nim wrażenia, był jak chodząca oaza spokoju i to trochę wyprowadzało Steve'a z równowagi. Nie pamiętał, czy ktoś już tak na niego działał, ale fakt, że facet ciągle powtarzał, że nie może mu powiedzieć dokąd go prowadzi, nie pomagał.  
Po krótkiej rozmowie Potter wydał kilka poleceń, każąc rozlokować jego ludzi w jakimś miejscu, o tak skomplikowanej nazwie, że Steve nawet nie próbował jej wymawiać, po czym wskazał mu dłonią samochód, którym mieli dostać się gdzieś, gdzie w końcu powiedzą mu, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Miał ochotę zamordować Joe, że niczego mu jednak nie wyjaśnił. I miał wielką ochotę zaanektować sobie sportowe audi, ale nawet nie znał natężenia ruchu w tym mieście, o innych istotnych sprawach nie wspominając. Nie było sensu wkładać w akcję więcej wysiłku niż ona rzeczywiście wymagała. Wsiadł do środka, zdziwiony tym, jak wiele ma miejsca i, że jego długie nogi spokojnie się mieszczą, mimo że na pewno nie powinny. Jeździł już tym modelem i to była porażka, tu jednak musiały być wprowadzone jakieś spore modyfikacje, bo czuł, że ma jeszcze sporo luzu.  
— Mam nadzieję, że ci wygodnie — zaczął wtedy Potter, przyglądając mu się z małym uśmiechem triumfu, jakby to dzięki niemu audi było idealne dla Steve'a. — Nie mam zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o wojskowych zabezpieczeniach, ale podejrzewam, że fakt sprowadzenia SEAL do Brytanii, stawia tę sprawę dość wysoko w hierarchii, a nie chciałem, żeby jakiś rządowy ignorant, dowiedział się o co chodzi. Minister nasz i wasz jest poinformowany. To znaczy nie twój, u ciebie wie dowódca, zresztą sam cię tu wysłał — zaplątał się trochę w wyjaśnieniach i skrzywił lekko. — Merlinie, nienawidzę tego — jęknął.   
Spojrzał na Steve'a, który jedynie uniósł wyżej brew, nie komentując tego bełkotu ani słowem. Te nie były mu za bardzo potrzebne. Wystarczyło wyrażać się precyzyjnie i jak najkrócej, bo to pozwalało innym na pełne zrozumienie, co chce się powiedzieć. A wszystko inne można było przekazać gestami albo mimiką. I równie łatwo można było to wszystko inne ukryć.   
— Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci niczego na lotnisku, ale macie teraz tak dobre nasłuchy i monitoring, że bałem się użyć swoich sposobów do ich obejścia — wyjaśnił powoli, tym razem zastanawiając się nad słowami. — Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowy, co? — zapytał cicho i zaśmiał się nieco skrępowany, kiedy Steve po raz kolejny się nie odezwał. — Kingsley kazał mi cię przywieźć do Ministerstwa, ale wiem, że to tak bardzo zły pomysł — dodał tym razem bardziej do siebie.  
— Potrafię rozmawiać z politykami — odparł mimo to Steve, ale Harry pokręcił tylko głową.  
— To zupełnie nie o to chodzi — powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. — I nie twierdziłem, że tego nie potrafisz — dodał, czekając na jakąś reakcję, ale ewidentnie się przeliczył. Westchnął cicho, mając wrażenie, że popada w paranoję, ale jego towarzysz był nieco przerażający. — A Kingsley nie jest politykiem. Przynajmniej nie głównie — dodał. — Nie ułatwiasz mi zadania, nie odzywając się słowem — warknął w końcu.  
— Ludzie więcej zdradzają, kiedy są zdenerwowani — powiedział bezpośrednio i Harry nawet nie pomyślał, że to mógłby być żart.   
— Nie jestem twoim wrogiem!  
— Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś — odparł Steve prosto, wzruszając ramionami. — Joe nie odezwał się słowem, gdzie mnie wysyła, ty odebrałeś mnie z lotniska, ale nie podałeś nawet swojego stopnia, a do tego oddzieliłeś mnie od moich ludzi — wyliczał. — Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś — powtórzył jeszcze raz, a Harry aż otworzył usta, chcąc najwyraźniej zaprzeczyć, ale chyba nie potrafił.  
— Czy jeżeli powiem, że będzie dzisiaj tylko gorzej, wyskoczysz z samochodu? — zapytał, unosząc brew i Steve parsknął śmiechem, ale pokręcił głową.  
— Jeżeli chcesz mnie zabić, ucieknę. Jeżeli zamierzasz mnie torturować, nie uda ci się wyciągnąć ze mnie żadnych informacji. A później i tak ucieknę.  
— Nie zamierzam ci nic robić — odparł Harry, przewracając oczami. — Jestem aurorem drugiego stopnia, dowódcą jednej z trzech grup uderzeniowych, które obecnie funkcjonują w Wielkiej Brytanii. Przeszedłem szkolenia w Stanach i Japonii, a sam szkoliłem młodszych aurorów w Akademiach na Bliskim Wschodzie i w Rosji. Jestem najmłodszym aurorem o tak wysokim stopniu, od kiedy ktoś ostatnio sprawdzał — wyjaśnił, pozwalając sobie na żart, ale Steve nie był pod wrażeniem, więc Potter znowu cicho, odruchowo poprawiając włosy. — Nasze stopnie są mniej więcej równe. Aurora pierwszego stopnia znam obecnie tylko jednego – Shacklebolta. Reszta zginęła dziesięć lat temu. I zabiję White'a, że słowem się nie odezwał, że wyśle do mnie właśnie ciebie — warknął zły, już obmyślając plan, jak zirytować starego drania.   
I zanim Steve zdążył się zdziwić jego słowami albo cokolwiek na nie odpowiedzieć, Potter wjechał w jakąś wąską, zacienioną uliczkę, która na dodatek była ślepa i zamiast zwolnić przyspieszył, jadąc prosto w stronę muru.  
A chwilę później wprowadził go w świat, którego Steve nigdy nie spodziewał się poznać. I, mimo że minęły ponad dwa lata lata, nadal nie wiedział, czy cieszy się z tej nowo nabytej wiedzy.  
— Powiesz mi, co tu robisz? — zapytała Ginny, wyrywając go z tych cholernych wspomnień i Steve właściwie nie wiedział, jakim cudem odpłynął. Zapewne chodziło o wyczuwalny brak zagrożenia z jej strony.  
— Najwyraźniej się pakuję i jadę do hotelu, skoro jednak przyjechałaś — odpowiedział jedynie, po czym odwrócił się do niej tyłem i wyszedł z kuchni.  
Kobieta stała jeszcze chwilę sama, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało, ale zaraz ruszyła w drogę za Stevem, znajdując go w sypialni, którą niezliczoną ilość razy dzieliła z Harrym. Zrozumienie przyszło nagle i niespodziewanie. I było całkiem niechciane, choć do tego raczej by się nie przyznała. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby powiedzieć temu mężczyźnie, ale najważniejsze i tak było to, że wcale nie chciała nic mówić. Patrzyła więc w ciszy, jak ten się pakuje, a potem pozwoliła mu przepchnąć się obok siebie i wyjść z domu.  
I naprawdę nie spodziewała się, że Harry będzie na nią wściekły. Liczyła, że porozmawiają, on jej wyjaśni kim był ten facet i co robił w jego sypialni a potem ona, jak zwykle, wrzuci swoje rzeczy do jego szafy. Zamiast tego zobaczyła jego zaskoczenie na swój widok i jakiś niepokój, kiedy rozglądał się dookoła, najwyraźniej szukając tego wielkiego, wytatuowanego mężczyzny. A później było tylko gorzej, bo Ginny przyznała, że spotkała Steve'a i to był chyba błąd, bo Potter połączył wszystko w oczywistą całość i wywrzeszczał jej, że właśnie zniszczyła mu życie. A podobno byli przyjaciółmi.  
Tak czy inaczej, od tamtego dnia minęły trzy lata i to był czas, kiedy życie Harry'ego składało się z pracy i jednonocnych przygód, na które pozwalał sobie tylko od święta. Jedynym stałym punktem w jego życiu byli Ron i Hermiona, ale przyjaźń ich trójki opierała się na czymś zupełnie innym niż przyjaźń jego i Ginny.  
.&.&.&.  
Jego szafy wypełnione były czarodziejskimi szatami i zwykłymi mugolskimi ubraniami. Na półkach i na podłodze w salonie stało mnóstwo książek, część tych, których potrzebował do pracy, część takich, które przeczytał kiedyś dla swojej przyjemności. Ale większość leżała i czekała na jego dobry dzień, na lepszy moment w jego życiu, na czas kiedy będzie miał chwilę wytchnienia i przede wszystkim ochotę na sięgnięcie po jakąkolwiek lekturę. Nie umiał sprzątać tego domu i chyba właśnie przez to przebywanie w nim nie sprawiało mu takiej przyjemności, jak powinno. Czuł się przytłoczony za każdym razem, kiedy tu wracał i to na pewno nie była dobra reklama wolnego czasu. A to wcale nie tak, że miał brudno, pani Weasley nauczyła go chyba wszystkich możliwych zaklęć sprzątających, których sama używała. I Harry stosował je z nabożną czcią, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Miał wrażenie, że wiecznie coś tu jest nie tak i obawiał się, że było to związane z jego wspomnieniami. A bardziej ze wspomnieniami jego nieudanych związków.  
— Mam dla ciebie prezent — powiedziała Hermiona, wchodząc do jego salonu przez kominek i uśmiechając się szeroko. Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd brała się u niej ta radość, ale była czymś złym, szczególnie, że jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej wywaliła go ze swojego biura, nie mogąc słuchać jego narzekania.  
— Przydałby się skrzat domowy — mruknął ma tyle cicho, żeby nie usłyszała. Naprawdę zastanawiał się nad sprowadzeniem do domu jednego, ale perspektywa słuchania jej narzekania przez najbliższe lata nie była tego warta.   
— Coś mówiłeś? — zapytała podejrzliwie, ale Harry zaprzeczył od razu, patrząc jak podaje mu jakąś niewielką książkę. — Jest genialna — powiedziała dobitnie, kiedy Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
— Hermi — jęknął. — Mam całą masę książek do przeczytania. Jedna więcej nie zmieni mojego życia na lepsze.  
— Ta zmieni — powiedziała pewnie, wciskając mu ją w dłonie i nie przyjmując żadnych usprawiedliwień. Przyjrzała mu się przez chwilę i z cichym westchnieniem usiadła obok niego na kanapie. — Rozmawiałeś z Ginny? — zapytała bez większego przekonania.  
— Naprawdę musisz mnie o to pytać? — Spojrzał na nią z irytacją, bo Ginny była ostatnią osobą, o której chciałby teraz myśleć. — Widzieliśmy się ostatnio na święta i nawet wymieniliśmy życzenia — dodał zgryźliwie.  
Hermiona pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, bo uważała ich zachowanie za zwyczajnie głupie. I widziała tam winę obojga.  
— A z tym mężczyzną? — spróbowała, chociaż do tej pory, ilekroć by nie pytała, Harry nie zdradzał o nim zbyt wiele.  
Wiedziała, że należał do jakiejś specjalnej wojskowej jednostki i, że początkowo spotykali się tylko na seks. A kiedy postanowili to zmienić i spróbować, mimo tak wielu przeciwności, być razem naprawdę, w to wszystko weszła Ginny. Z rozwianymi rudymi włosami, w swoim stroju do quidditcha, seksowna i pewna siebie. I facet chyba nie uwierzył, że będzie dla Pottera jedyny, bo zanim ten wrócił do domu, wyleciał wojskowym samolotem, Merlin wiedział gdzie. Jej przyjaciel niestety nie otrzymał tego przywileju.  
— Nie jestem w stanie znaleźć go od trzech lat — przyznał z goryczą w głosie, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nie będzie potrafił odnaleźć mugola. Nawet takiego, jakim był Steve McGarrett.  
— A szukasz go nadal? — zdziwiła się Hermiona, nie wierząc, że jej przyjaciel nadal o nim myśli.  
Harry prychnął cicho i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, machając nią krótko i odkrywając tablicę, która zajmowała całą lewą ścianę jego salonu. Była oblepiona kolorowymi karteczkami i wycinkami z mugolskich gazet, a to wszystko znajdowało się na ogromnej mapie Ziemi, na której było więcej kolorowych pinezek niż na tych, które tworzył dla oficjalnych spraw o najwyższym priorytecie. I naprawdę to nie było coś, co spodziewała się zobaczyć.  
— To tylko replika — wyjaśnił, wskazując dłonią mapę. — Oryginał mam w pracy i, zanim zapytasz, jesteś jedyną osobą, której to pokazałem. I niech tak zostanie.  
Powoli skinęła głową, próbując ogarnąć całość, ale nie było na to szans. Harry musiał poświęcać temu mnóstwo czasu. Wstała, podchodząc bliżej i dotykając niebieskiej pinezki. Ta zaświeciła lekko, a razem z nią podświetliły się wszystkie w tym samym kolorze.  
— Prześwietliłem jego życie od wstąpienia do Akademii — powiedział cicho, patrząc uważnie na mapę i pinezki, zamiast na przyjaciółkę. — Niebieskie oznaczają czas i miejsca, kiedy przebywał na jakimś lotniskowcu.  
Czasami był bliski poddania się, ale nawet jeżeli Steve już by go nie chciał, to on miał potrzebę spotkania się z nim, znalezienia go i powiedzenia, jak bardzo źle ten jeden raz ocenił sytuację. Ale nie pogardziłby też nowym startem.  
— Ostatnia informacja, jaką udało mi się o nim odnaleźć to fakt, że dwa lata temu dorwał groźnego terrorystę, Vicora Hesse’a. — Wstał z kanapy i wskazał jej różdżką, o którą dokładnie pinezkę mu chodzi. — Nie umiem nic więcej znaleźć — przyznał ponuro. — Nawet tego, czy jeszcze żyje — dodał ciszej i jego głos się trochę załamał.  
I Hermiona naprawdę nie sądziła, że tamten związek aż tyle dla niego znaczył. Najwyraźniej nikt tego nie wiedział, skoro Ginny do tej pory nie rozumiała, o co Harry tak naprawdę się wtedy na nią wściekł.  
— Czy chciałbyś, żebym ci pomogła? — zapytała równie cicho i właściwie nie zdziwiła się aż tak bardzo, kiedy zaprzeczył. Oboje wiedzieli, że i tak spróbuje się do czegoś dokopać.  
Wyszła niedługo później, zostawiając Harry’ego z mętlikiem w głowie i świadomością, że przez jeden głupi błąd, na dodatek nie jego własny, coś, o czym myślał, że przy odrobinie wysiłków będzie miało świetlaną przyszłość, przestało istnieć. I, jak bardzo chciałby obwiniać za to tylko Ginny, nie potrafił. Bo przecież mógł powiedzieć jej wtedy wyraźnie, żeby chwilowo nie pojawiała się w jego domu, bo obecnie z kimś mieszka, a ten ktoś może być zwyczajnie zazdrosny. A Steve mógł zwyczajnie poczekać na jego wyjaśnienia zamiast uciekać. Nie wierzył, że facet jest typem zazdrośnika, ale w tym wszystkim chodziło nie o zazdrość, a o zaufanie. Musiał to naprawić. Chciał to naprawić, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że przed nim naprawdę długa droga. Nie da się przeprosić kogoś, kogo nie można znaleźć.  
Z kolejnym westchnieniem opadł na kanapę i aż jęknął z bólu, kiedy w jego żebra wbił się grzbiet książki.  
— Magia sprzątania — przeczytał z ciekawością, otwierając książkę i po chwili zagłębiając się w całkowicie niemagiczną treść.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cieszę się, że pierwsza część się spodobała. ta jest raczej przegadana. I na pewno nie zmieszczę się w trzech częściach:)

Harry spędził dwie ostatnie godziny na czytaniu i już czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Książkę, którą dostał od Hermiony napisała mugolka, ale sposób, w jaki to zrobiła był niesamowity. Nie cierpiał poradników psychologicznych, a tym bardziej magopsychologów, ale ta kobieta była wspaniała. I zajmowała się sprzątaniem. Aż zaśmiał się sam do siebie, bo to było czymś zupełnie innym, niż te wszystkie bzdury, które wmawiali mu po wojnie. I chciał spróbować. Najlepiej od razu.  
Przywołał do siebie pergamin i pióro, zastanawiając się tylko przez ułamek sekundy, po którym napisał prośbę o zaległy urlop. Miesiąc. I miał nadzieję, że to mu wystarczy, chociaż książka mówiła o pół roku. Dołączył jeszcze krótką notkę z informacją dla Kingsleya, że wszystko u niego dobrze, ale potrzebuje trochę wolnego, żeby się nie martwił, ale też nie wzywał go bez prawdziwej potrzeby. Przyjrzał się wszystkiemu jeszcze raz, po czym wysłał to do biura swojego szefa, mając nadzieję, że ten nie zacznie poranka od poszukiwania go. A było to bardzo prawdopodobne, bo to chyba pierwszy urlop, o który Harry poprosił od wstąpienia do Akademii Aurorów.  
Poszedł do kuchni i zrobił sobie kawę, bo sen nie był teraz jego priorytetem. Chciał skończyć książkę. I naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czytanie sprawiało mu taką przyjemność, ale widocznie Hermiona i tym razem miała rację. Już zapomniał, że warto było jej słuchać, a przecież to było tak bardzo oczywiste.  
Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach czuł się pełen życia, mimo że dochodziła trzecia w nocy. Miał wrażenie, że krew w jego żyłach krąży szybciej a serce bije z podekscytowania i na pewno nie było to wynikiem wypitej wcześniej kawy, bo ta już dawno zdążyła zniknąć z jego organizmu. Chciał zacząć od razu. Zastanowił się chwilę, ale właściwie nie widział przeciwwskazań. W książce nie było mowy o tym, żeby przespać się z tymi nowymi informacjami i emocjami i dopiero podjąć decyzję.  
Zsunął się z kanapy, siadając na skraju miękkiego dywanu i palcami prawej ręki dotykając drewnianego parkietu. Dzięki zaklęciom ogrzewającym można było chodzić po nim boso przez cały rok.  
— Witaj — powiedział cicho, z uśmiechem, czując się dziwnie i wspaniale jednocześnie. — Nie wiem, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem, przecież często rozmawiałem z Hogwartem — przyznał. — Chyba uznałem, że jako dorosłemu nie wypada mi robić takich rzeczy. A przecież to bzdury. Więc chciałem też przeprosić.  
Potarł palcami parkiet, jak głaszcze się ukochane zwierzę i uśmiechnął się znowu. Czuł się trochę jak dziecko, któremu pozwolono się bawić, ale nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować.  
— Nazywam się Harry Potter i dziękuję ci, że od dziesięciu lat dajesz mi schronienie. Dziękuję ci za wszystkie wspaniałe chwile, które dzięki tobie przeżyłem. Za to, że mogę tu gościć moich przyjaciół i ich rodziny. Dziękuję, że przyjąłeś tu Steve'a i, że czuł się tu tak dobrze — przerwał, o ułamek sekundy zbyt długo zatapiając się w tym wspomnieniu, po czym westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową. Później, dojdzie do tego później.  
Miał wrażenie, że całe otoczenie pulsuje życiem, że dom faktycznie jest mu wdzięczny za te podziękowania. Może uznałby to za irracjonalne, ale był czarodziejem i nie takie rzeczy już robił. Marie Kondo twierdziła, że dom żyje, tak samo jak każda rzecz, która się w nim znajduje. I, o ile ludzie rozmawiali z kwiatami, albo garnkami, o tyle nikt nie mówił do samego domu. Ale Harry wiedział, że od tej pory będą rozmawiać regularnie.  
Machnął różdżką, przywołując kolejny kawałek pergaminu i sięgając po pióro, które zostawił na stoliku.  
— Chcę czuć się tu lepiej niż do tej pory — zaczął mówić, pisząc jednocześnie wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy. — Chcę cieszyć się z powrotów do domu, móc tu wypoczywać i odprężyć się po pracy. Chciałbym zacząć naprawdę żyć, pełnią życia, ciesząc się każdą chwilą. Chcę być szczęśliwy — skończył po kilku minutach, zaskoczony swoim odkryciem i tym, że każda z tych rzeczy przybliży go do tego szczęścia.  
Chciał być szczęśliwy. To było oczywiste, każdy tego chciał i jeżeli zwykłe sprzątanie miało mu w tym pomóc, mógł zacząć nawet teraz. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czując mimo wszystko zmęczenie. Musiał się chociaż trochę przespać, ale miał wątpliwości, czy mu się uda. Nadal był podekscytowany, jednak wstał z dywanu, wziął szybki prysznic i wszedł do sypialni, kładąc się po chwili na łóżku, nawet nie zapalając wcześniej światła. I naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.  
Obudziło go walenie w drzwi, bo zwykłym pukaniem by tego nie nazwał. Odrzucił na bok lekką kołdrę i zbiegł po schodach, zastanawiając się, co się u licha, mogło stać. Zanim zdążył warknąć na gościa, zorientował się, że w progu stoi Kingsley, patrząc na niego zaskoczonym wzrokiem, lustrując przy okazji całą jego sylwetkę.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał Harry, nie bardzo rozumiejąc pojawienie się tu swojego szefa.  
— To ja się pytam, czy coś się stało? — odparł mężczyzna, rejestrując od razu stan jego rozebrania. — Ktoś u ciebie jest? — dopytał, a kiedy Harry zaprzeczył, przepchnął się obok niego, bez pytania wchodząc do wnętrza domu.  
— Kingsley, co jest? — powtórzył Harry, teraz już wyraźnie zaniepokojony.  
— Nic, do cholery, nie ma cię w pracy — warknął.  
— Nie ma mnie — powtórzył głupio, a potem coś zaskoczyło w jego mózgu i parsknął cicho. — Napisałem ci, że mnie nie będzie.  
— I to niby miało mnie uspokoić? — zapytał Shacklelbot zirytowanym tonem. — Chyba nie sądziłeś, że podanie i ta krótka notka wystarczą? Poza tym nie możesz tak po prostu wziąć urlopu, jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Masz sprawy w toku, kilku nieprzyjemnych typków do złapania.  
Harry pokręcił głową, bo tego właśnie chciał uniknąć, wysyłając sową konieczne dokumenty.  
— Kingsley, to nie jest nic, czym nie mógłby zająć się Ron, albo Nott. To naprawdę muszę być ja? Potrzebuję wolnego — dodał prosząco i jego szef spojrzał na niego dziwnie.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo muszę odpocząć — mruknął Harry. — I uporządkować kilka spraw.  
— I na pewno nikogo u ciebie nie ma? — zapytał jeszcze raz, rozglądając się po salonie, jakby szukał rozrzuconych ubrań, które należałyby do drugiej osoby.  
— Nie — odparł, unosząc do góry brew i zastanawiając się, jak grzecznie wyprosić Kingsleya.  
— Żadnego marynarza? — spróbował jeszcze, ale Harry tylko zacisnął usta, kręcąc głową. Nie było żadnego marynarza, chociaż nie pogardziłby jednym. I Shacklelbot najwidoczniej o tym wiedział.  
— Podzielę twoje obowiązki między nich dwóch — mruknął po chwili mężczyzna. — Chyba się nie pozabijają, co?  
.&.&.&.  
Harry siedział na środku salonu a obok niego, w niezbyt równych stosikach, leżały wszystkie ubrania, jakie znalazł w domu. Podzielił je mniej więcej według instrukcji z książki, ale musiał dodać kilka własnych kategorii dla magicznych szat. Skrzywił się, widząc to wszystko, obawiając się, że zejdzie mu na tym cały dzień. Nie było jednak sensu robić tego w niewłaściwy sposób, wzruszył więc znowu ramionami, uśmiechając się do siebie jak głupi i złapał za pierwszą koszulkę, która wpadła mu w ręce.  
— Czy ona daje mi radość? — zapytał sam siebie i parsknął śmiechem.  
Nie dawała. Kiedyś nosił ją dość często, kilka razy w niej spał, ale ostatnimi czasy leżała na dnie jednej z szuflad i zajmowała miejsce. Odrzucił ją szybko do przygotowanego worka, a po chwili to samo zrobił z kilkoma kolejnymi. Nie czuł sentymentu, nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy jasnozielonej koszuli. Była uszyta ze świetnego materiału i miał ją na sobie tylko kilka razy, więc wciąż wyglądała na nową. Mimo to jej nie lubił. Kupił ją tylko dlatego, że potrzebował koszuli na jakieś spotkanie z mugolskimi urzędnikami, a fakt, że ich aurorskie szaty nieco odstawały od standardowych wojskowych mundurów, nastręczał problemów. Westchnął cicho, ale odrzucił ją do worka. Nie chciał jej więcej wkładać, spełniła swoje zadanie i mógł się jej zwyczajnie pozbyć.  
Po trzech godzinach zostało mu dwanaście koszulek, cztery bluzy, dwa swetry, jedna sportowa marynarka i jedna wyjściowa koszula. Stosik był bardzo niewielki, ale Harry czuł się z tym wspaniale. Zostawił też kilka par dresów, w których czasami biegał albo ćwiczył, osiem par dżinsów, jedne spodnie na kancik i trzy pary eleganckich, ale takich, które spokojnie mógłby ubrać także do adidasów. Zapełnił sześć worków niepotrzebnymi ubraniami i jeden butami, a jeszcze zostały mu wszystkie czarodziejskie szaty. Za to się nawet nie zabrał, a mimo że miał na to coraz mniejszą ochotę, książka wyraźnie mówiła, żeby zrobić to od razu.  
W międzyczasie wypił trzy kawy i zjadł jakieś kanapki, ale czuł, że jest znowu głodny. I wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się skupić na poprawnym wybieraniu ubrań, jeżeli nie zaspokoi tych bardziej podstawowych potrzeb.  
Wyrzucanie wcale nie było łatwe. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że jeżeli będzie miał wybrać rzeczy, które dają mu radość, poradzi sobie bez problemu, ale to nie była do końca prawda. Dla niego, który w dzieciństwie nie miał nic, wyrzucanie dobrych, czasami drogich ubrań tylko dlatego, że ich dotyk nie sprawia mu radości, było jak wyrzucanie jedzenia. I jakaś część jego umysłu buntowała się przeciwko takiemu marnotrawstwu. I chyba dopiero postanowienie, że wszystkie te worki odda do jakiegoś małego domu dziecka, albo lepiej schroniska dla bezdomnych, pozwoliło mu w kryzysowym momencie kontynuować.  
Hermiona odwiedziła go trzy dni później, z niedowierzaniem wchodząc do salonu.  
— Harry? — zapytała niepewnie, rozglądając się dookoła, widząc poustawiane pod ścianą, zapełnione worki na śmieci.  
Jej przyjaciel siedział na dywanie a obok niego piętrzyły się książki. Chyba wszystkie, jakie posiadał. I Hermiona patrząc na to, nie umiała powiedzieć, czy nie ma ich nawet więcej, niż w jej własnym domu.  
— Co robisz?  
— Sprzątam — odparł po prostu, podnosząc się i idąc w stronę kuchni. — Chcesz herbatę?  
Hermiona poszła za nim, kiwając w międzyczasie głową i rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na książkę, którą mu ostatnio podrzuciła. Ta leżała na kanapie, otwarta na jakiejś stronie, a spomiędzy kartek wystawały małe, samoprzylepne karteczki, którymi musiały być oznaczone jakieś istotne dla Harry'ego kwestie.  
— Sprzątasz — powtórzyła po nim, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując jego spokój. Zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż jeszcze tydzień temu.  
— Tak — powiedział z uśmiechem, czując się wyjątkowo dobrze. Wyrzucanie miało w sobie jakąś oczyszczającą moc. — Miałaś rację, ta książka zmieni moje życie.  
— Ale... — zaczęła, przerywając na chwilę i kręcąc głową. — Co było w tej książce? — zapytała w końcu, na co Harry odwrócił się w jej stronę z niedowierzaniem.  
— Jak to, co było? Nie czytałaś jej?  
— Nie miałam czasu — przyznała z zawstydzeniem. — Dostałam ją od mamy z tymi samymi słowami, z którymi podarowałam ją tobie — dodała.  
Harry patrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem, w końcu parskając krótkim śmiechem i opowiadając o czym i przede wszystkim, jak pisała autorka. Kiedy skończył, Hermiona patrzyła na niego wyraźnie zaniepokojona.  
— Na pewno nie chodziło o to, żeby brać to wszystko tak dosłownie — spróbowała, ale Harry natychmiast zaprzeczył.  
— Mylisz się. Chodziło dokładnie o to.  
Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, ale Potter potrzebował skończyć wyrzucanie książek. Już skontaktował się z mugolską biblioteką w miasteczku nieopodal Londynu i właścicielka powiedziała, że chętnie przyjmą wszystko, co im dostarczy, a w razie, gdyby czegoś nie potrzebowali, roześle to do innych miejsc. Taka opcja odpowiadała mu dużo bardziej niż bezsensowne wyrzucanie. Może jeszcze ktoś skorzysta z jego zbiorów, a nawet jeżeli nie, on się o tym nie dowie. Przynajmniej nie wciskał niczego znajomym.  
Obiecał w weekend wpaść do Teddy'ego i zabrać go na kilka godzin, bo jego babcia miała jakieś plany, ale w następnym tygodniu chciał zająć się następnymi punktami, o których mówiła "Magia sprzątania". Miał nadzieję uporać się ze wszystkim w jak najkrótszym czasie i pozwolić sobie na szczęście. Może rzeczywiście przez nagromadzone w ciągu minionych lat rzeczy nie potrafił spojrzeć na pewne sprawy z czystą głową. Może będzie w stanie poukładać sobie życie na nowo, kiedy jego dom przestanie przypominać przechowalnię.  
.&.&.&.  
— Co robisz, skarbie? — zapytał Ron, wchodząc do biura Hermiony i przyglądając się tworzonej przez nią mapie.  
Nie była zbyt duża, kobieta najwyraźniej dopiero zaczynała, ale jej mąż nie wiedział, o jaką sprawę chodzi, bo ta o niczym ostatnio nie wspominała. Miała już zaznaczonych kilka punktów, z tego co Ron się orientował, gdzieś w pobliżu Hawajów, ale to mu zupełnie nic nie mówiło.  
Hermiona obejrzała się na niego, zdziwiona jego pojawieniem się i w pierwszej chwili chciała usunąć mapę ze ściany, ale to byłoby głupie. I podejrzane. Westchnęła wiec tylko cicho, uśmiechając się oszczędnie i wpinając kolejną pinezkę, tym razem w jakiś punkt na wyspie. Jej mąż nie widział z daleka nazwy, ale pewnie i tak nie potrafiłby jej wymówić.  
— Szukam Steve'a McGarretta — odparła ze zrezygnowaniem.  
Ron spiął się natychmiast i przyjrzał uważniej Hermionie, ale ta nadal nie patrzyła na niego. Obiecała Harry'emu, że nikomu nie powie, jak wnikliwie prześledził życie tego mężczyzny, ale nie było tam nic o nieinformowaniu Rona, że sama go szuka.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał cicho, z jakimś dziwnym spokojem, którego się nie spodziewała. — Dlatego wziął urlop?  
Hermiona pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Czasami nie doceniała swojego męża, chociaż ten przez lata udowadniał, że w niczym jej nie ustępuje. Po prostu jego wiedza rzadko pochodziła z książek.  
— Nie — zaśmiała się po chwili, odwracając w stronę Rona. — Urlop wziął chyba przeze mnie — dodała, a kiedy Ron spojrzał na nią pytająco, wyjaśniła pospiesznie: — Sprząta! —Nadal była tym rozbawiona. — Zniosłam mu w weekend książkę, którą dostałam od mamy i chyba przepadał.  
Ron przez moment nie potrafił zorientować się, o czym mówi jego żona, aż sam parsknął głośno, po chwili zanosząc się śmiechem.  
— Dałaś "Magię sprzątania" Harry’emu? — niedowierzał, kręcąc przy tym głową i starając się nie śmiać. — Widziałaś ostatnio pokój Wiktorii? — zapytał, pozornie bez związku, a kiedy Hermiona zaprzeczyła, znowu wybuchnął śmiechem. — Wiktoria mówi, że jest teraz zen, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć — zaczął. — A jej pokój jest niemal pusty. Bill mówi, że wyrzuciła większość swoich ubrań i książek, posprzątała papiery i gazety, pozbyła się nawet niektórych prezentów i pamiątek, tłumacząc jemu i Fleur, że te rzeczy spełniły już swoje zadanie i ona chce dać im wolność.  
Hermiona słuchała tego ze zdumieniem, przypominając sobie poustawiane w salonie Harry'ego pod ścianą worki na śmieci i mając bardzo złe przeczucia.  
— Muszę go od tego odwieść — jęknęła, ale Ron, złapał ją za dłoń, kiedy próbowała minąć go w progu, najwyraźniej zamierzając od razu aportować się do ich przyjaciela. — Puść mnie — warknęła i chyba zaczynała panikować.  
— Czy ja powiedziałem, że mój brat albo Fleur narzekają? — zapytał, trzymając Hermionę w ramionach, bo ta wciąż próbowała się wyrywać. — Albo, że Wiktoria jest nieszczęśliwa, bo wyrzuciła lalki, którymi nie bawiła się od kilku lat, albo, że płacze, bo teraz nie ma się w co ubrać? Niech Harry robi, co chce, jeżeli uznał, że potrzebuje posprzątać swoje życie, niech to zrobi — skończył, nadal się uśmiechając.  
— Sprząta dom — mruknęła, nieprzekonana.  
— A to pozwoli mu uporządkować inne sprawy — wtrącił. — Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że to ty dostałaś tę książkę, a przeczytali ją chyba wszyscy oprócz ciebie właśnie — powiedział, kręcąc lekko głową.  
— Nie miałam czasu.  
— Ani ochoty — dodał, drażniąc ją tylko trochę.  
Po chwili, kiedy był pewien, że nie wywinie mu żadnego numeru, puścił ją i podszedł do mapy. Miał rację, prędzej połamałby sobie język niż wymówił prawidłowo nazwę wyspy, w którą Hermiona wbiła pinezkę.  
— To ostatni znany adres, czy co? — zapytał, odwracając się do swojej żony, czekając na jakąś wskazówkę.  
— Tak, sprzed dwóch lat — mruknęła. — Potem nie mam nic — dodała sfrustrowana, nie wyobrażając sobie nawet, jak musi czuć się Harry po latach takich poszukiwań. Ona spędziła nad tym tydzień i marzyła o przełomie.  
Ron stał przez chwilę, obserwując różne miejsca, które zaznaczyła jego żona, po czym złapał ją za rękę i wyciągnął na korytarz, prowadząc w stronę biura Shacklebolta. Zatrzymał się jednak przed drzwiami Harry’ego i wszedł, wymawiając wcześniej jakieś nieskomplikowane hasło i wpychając Hermionę do środka.  
— Co tu robimy? — zapytała kobieta podejrzliwie, ale Ron tylko przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Podczas urlopu Harry’ego, ja i Nott mamy pełny dostęp do jego akt, przez co musimy mieć też dostęp do tego pokoju — wyjaśnił, po czym machnął różdżką, ujawniając mapę, którą Hermiona widziała już w domu ich przyjaciela. — Miałem zamiar wyjaśnić ci, co to jest, ale po twojej reakcji widzę, że wiesz — mruknął. — Jak długo?  
— Tydzień. Ty?  
— Prawie rok. Kingsley i Teodor też o niej wiedzą. Kilka razy podsuwaliśmy mu różne tropy, ale facet zapadł się pod ziemię. Albo go zabili.  
Hermiona jęknęła głośno, bo to nie wnosiło niczego nowego. Takie same wnioski wysnuł Harry, a chodziło przecież o to, żeby dać mu coś więcej. Najlepiej coś konkretnego.  
— Co zaznaczałaś, kiedy wszedłem do twojego biura? — zapytał po chwili Ron, teraz będąc już pewnym, że te pinezki się nie pokrywały.  
— Próbowałam spojrzeć na sprawę trochę szerzej — przyznała. — W czasie, kiedy Steve złapał Victora Hesse’a, jego brat przebywał na Oahu — powiedziała, wskazując na mapie miejsce, o którym mówiła. — Udało mi się dowiedzieć, że w jakiś sposób skontaktował się z McGarrettem i groził, że zabije jego ojca, jeżeli Steve nie uwolni Victora.  
Ron skrzywił się, bo nie sądził, żeby Steve się ugiął, a jego ojciec przeżył. Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę i wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy jedyna możliwa odpowiedź wpadła mu do głowy. I to było tak oczywiste, że aż niemożliwym było, żeby wcześniej na to nie wpadli.  
— On jest na Oahu — powiedział Ron pewnie. — Jego ojciec został zamordowany, on przeszedł w stan spoczynku, czy jak to się tam u nich mówi i dlatego nie mamy żadnych wojskowych danych z ostatnich dwóch lat.  
Hermiona patrzyła na niego zszokowana, ale to miało sens. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.  
— Jest na Oahu — powtórzyła po swoim mężu, ale nie umiała powiedzieć, czy cieszy ją to odkrycie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzecia część, której za nic nie mogłam skończyć. jeszcze trochę i będzie koniec:) Miłego czytania!

Minął niemal miesiąc, od kiedy Harry zaczął sprzątać. Dzisiaj jeszcze podjechał do biblioteki, z właścicielką której umówił się na pozostawienie u niej swojego mugolskiego zbioru, a wczoraj odwiózł ubrania do przytułku. Zostawił im nawet czarodziejskie szaty, bo kierownik powiedział, że przyda im się wszystko, choćby wyglądało dziwacznie. Za trzy dni wracał do pracy, ale nie był pewien, czy ma na to ochotę.  
Wszedł do domu, rzucając krótkie zaklęcie, sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem kogoś u niego nie ma, ale nie, dzisiaj był sam. Zastanawiał się jakiś czas temu, czy nie zmienić zabezpieczeń, ale to nie tak, że ludzie często nachodzili go bez zapowiedzi. Poza tym nie miał wiele do ukrycia przed przyjaciółmi, a nikt inny nie miał tu już wstępu.  
— Dzień dobry, wróciłem — przywitał się, uśmiechając szeroko. Uwielbiał mówić do tego domu i o ile jeszcze na początku czuł się z tym trochę dziwnie, teraz wydawało mu się, że to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
Zdjął lekką, jesienną kurtkę, odwieszając ją od razu do szafy i przyglądając się efektom swojej pracy. Było zupełnie inaczej. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał tu przez ostatnie lata, czuł się przytłoczony, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj mógłby odlecieć.  
Każda rzecz miała swoje miejsce. Każde ubranie było idealnie złożone lub wisiało na wieszaku. Na regale stało może trzydzieści książek, z czego większość stanowiły aurorskie podręczniki instruktażowe i te o mugolskich technikach walki. Wyrzucił niemal wszystko, nie oszczędzając niepotrzebnych instrukcji obsługi, starych kart gwarancyjnych, opłaconych dawno rachunków i innych tego typu bzdur. Bez skrupułów pozbył się też miksera, który dostał na któreś urodziny, mikrofalówki, której nigdy nie użył, a nawet kilku mebli. Okazały się zupełnie zbędne, kiedy nie były wypchane idiotycznymi drobiazgami, o których istnieniu nawet nie pamiętał.  
Praca dawała mu szczęście. To może nie był najlepszy wniosek, jaki mógł wysnuć, ale nasuwał się od razu. Wiedział, że praca daje mu radość, ratował świat od najmłodszych lat, teraz po prostu robił to nieco inaczej. Praca musiała mu więc sprawiać satysfakcję, nie było innej opcji. Nie umiał jedynie określić, czy to praca była jego przeznaczeniem czy po prostu powinien w niej szukać tej najważniejszej dla siebie osoby. Ale oczywistym było, że skłaniał się ku drugiej opcji. Machnął różdżką, odsłaniając mapę i aż się skrzywił bo teraz, w tym całym porządku, wyglądała jak krzykliwa świąteczna ozdoba na stonowanej choince. Na dodatek świecąca, bo niebieskie pinezki nadal były aktywowane. Aż wstrzymał oddech, uświadamiając to sobie, bo to oznaczało, że przez cały miesiąc, od kiedy ostatnio oglądał tę mapę z Hermioną, nie zerknął na nią ani razu. I nie umiał się do tego ustosunkować, bo to nie tak, że raptem zapomniał albo chciał zapomnieć o Stevie. Nadal miał zamiar go znaleźć, teraz nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, ale chyba potrzebował tej przerwy. Oderwania myśli od pracy, Steve'a i wszystkiego innego.  
Spojrzał na mapę jeszcze raz, zatrzymując wzrok na lotniskowcu, na którym stacjonował przez jakiś czas White, potem na bazie w Pearl aż w końcu jego wzrok padł na nie tak znowu małe skupisko wysp i coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie. I to mogło być tylko przeczucie, ale Harry i tak zastanawiał się, jakim cudem wcześniej na to nie wpadł.  
.&.&.&.  
Harry wszedł do swojego biura i aż się wzdrygnął, bo bałagan, który tu panował na pewno nie był wynikiem jego własnych działań. On zostawił tu zorganizowany nieład, a nie ten syf, który teraz zobaczył. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że podczas jego nieobecności z tego pomieszczenia korzystało regularnie dwóch mężczyzn, nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Chociaż nie, liczył że będzie jednak trochę lepiej. Ale sam był sobie winien, bo miał wrócić dopiero jutro, tylko że ciągnęło go do Ministerstwa. Chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Kingsleyem i ustalić przedłużenie urlopu. Stał na środku biura, pomiędzy drzwiami a stosem akt, które praktycznie przykrywały jego biurko i zastanawiał się, od czego powinien zacząć. Podejrzewał, że nadal była to wizyta u szefa, więc odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, mając zamiar załatwić to od razu, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęły głosy dwojga jego przyjaciół.  
— Shacklebolt nadał najwyższy priorytet sprawie na Maui — powiedział Ron i był niezaprzeczalnie dumny, jakby to była jego zasługa. Harry nie bardzo kojarzył miejsce, o którym była mowa, ale nawet się nie poruszył, będąc gotowym na wejście we wszystko, co fascynowało Rona. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to odroczenie jego własnych spraw.  
— Myślisz, że 5.0 nie poradziliby sobie z tym sami? Nie możemy po prostu tam wpaść i postawić ich... jego przed faktem. Jeżeli mamy tam polecieć wszyscy, to musi być wiarygodne.  
— Dwóch poszukiwanych przez brytyjski aurorat to dla ciebie za mało? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem i Harry aż uniósł brwi, bo to rzeczywiście dawało im możliwość wkroczenia w każdej chwili.  
— Dla mnie to naprawdę wystarczająco — warknęła i Potter przestał rozumieć cokolwiek.  
Bo nic się nie zgadzało. To znaczy jego przyjaciele kłócili się o coś, w czym tak naprawdę byli zgodni i to już było lekka paranoja. Albo za długo go nie było i zdążył zapomnieć, jak współpracowała ta dwójka.  
— Dla mnie też — powiedział z uśmiechem, kiedy w końcu weszli do jego biura, uznając chyba, że kłótnia na korytarzu jest niewskazana. — Więc jeśli martwiłaś się o mnie nie ma problemu — dodał swobodnie.  
I na pewno nie spodziewał się, że oboje będą wyglądać jakby przyłapał ich na czymś bardzo złym. Nie potrafił do końca rozszyfrować emocji, które pojawiły się na ich twarzach, ale coś tu nie grało.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał z pozoru lekko, stając jednak w lekkim rozkroku i zaplatając ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na niego przepraszająco a potem stuknęła Rona w ramię, ewidentnie chcąc, żeby to on o wszystkim opowiedział. I to było tak bardzo niepodobne do jego przyjaciółki, że nie umiał nawet określić skali.  
— Dobra — warknął, dla odmiany wyrzucając ręce w górę. Czuł się sfrustrowany, a dopiero co się tu pojawił. — Nie wiem, co zrobiliście, ale macie te miny, które mówią o waszej winie. I wolałbym dowiedzieć się wszystkiego od was — dodał ciszej z jakąś groźną nutką w głosie. — Najlepiej teraz.  
Ron skrzywił się wyraźnie, patrząc wrogo na swoją żonę, ale ta uważnie obserwowała podłogę, co też było do niej zupełnie niepodobne. Irytowali go w tej chwili oboje.  
— Niech będzie, ale zawołamy chociaż Notta, bo Kingsley ma spotkanie z mugolskim ministrem — burknął, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł nie zamykając drzwi.  
— Hermiono? — spróbował Harry, ale ona pokręciła głową, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. — Rozumiem, że to coś tak strasznego, że obawiasz się mojej reakcji? — zakpił.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, jak to odbierzesz — odparła w końcu ledwo słyszalnie. — I tak, boję się twojej reakcji.  
Harry uniósł brwi, ale nie odezwał się już więcej. Jego przyjaciele zachowywali się dziwnie i naprawdę nie wiedział o co może chodzić. Szczególnie, że wplątany w to wszystko był jeszcze Nott. I ich szef.  
— Co jest takie pilne, że odrywasz mnie od przesłuchania? — warczał Teodor, posyłając dookoła wściekłe spojrzenia, wchodząc jednocześnie do biura Harry'ego. — Mówiłem ci, że mamy zielone światło. Shacklebolt załatwił wszystko z amerykańskim wywiadem mary... — zaciął się w pół słowa, patrząc na Pottera z niedowierzaniem a po chwili przenosząc mordercze spojrzenie na Rona. — To wy jesteście jego przyjaciółmi. Potrzebujesz bufora, Weasley?  
— A ty nim nie jesteś? — zakpiła Hermiona, przewracając oczyma i uśmiechając się sugestywnie.  
— Twoja subtelność jest niesamowita — mruknął Nott, nie mając zamiaru niczego komentować. Bo co działo się w Vegas, powinno zostać w Vegas. Czy w Birmingham w tym przypadku.  
— Byłbym wdzięczny za wyjaśnienia — powiedział w końcu szorstko Harry.  
I może gdyby ta rozmowa odbywała się w jego cudownie wolnym teraz domu, nie byłby tak zirytowany. Ale byli w jego gabinecie, który jeszcze nigdy nie działał na niego jak jakaś czerwona płachta na byka. Tutaj też musiał posprzątać. Miał zresztą taki zamiar, ale nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko wypłynie coś istotniejszego.  
— Z amerykańskim wywiadem marynarki — dokończył za Notta, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co ten chciał powiedzieć. — Ustaliliście wszystko z... — przerwał, patrząc na Hermionę z jakimś zawodem, ale ona szybko pokręciła głową.  
— Niczego im nie powiedziałam — wyjaśniła pospiesznie. — Oni wiedzieli, Harry. Zauważyli wcześniej niż ja, ale nawet Ron słowem się nie odezwał — dodała ze złością, patrząc teraz z urazą na swojego męża.  
— Wiedzieliśmy, Potter — podjął Teodor niespodziewanie. Chyba jednak aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzała mu rola bufora. — Za dobrze cię znamy i za dużo czasu spędzamy razem, żeby nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. A poza tym kiedyś zostawiłeś niezabezpieczoną mapę.  
Harry uniósł brwi, zupełnie tego nie pamiętając. I jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale to nie tak, że jego przyjaciele okłamaliby go.  
— W porządku — powiedział po chwili, zaskakując ich widocznie, ale nie było co płakać nad rozlanym eliksirem. — Rozumiem, że to Maui, o którym mówiłeś jest na Hawajach? — zapytał Rona, który otworzył w zdziwieniu oczy, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
— Tak — mruknął. — Skąd ty...?  
— To było tuż pod moim nosem, nie wiem jakim sposobem wcześniej tego nie dostrzegłem — jęknął sfrustrowany i bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.  
— To samo powiedziałem Hermionie — odparł Ron całkiem poważnie, po czym parsknął śmiechem. — Myśleliśmy, że nas zabijesz, albo będziesz chciał lecieć od razu.  
— Zabukowałem już lot — przyznał Harry i wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego. — Ale najwyraźniej muszę go odwołać, skoro lecimy ministerialnym świstoklikiem.  
.&.&.&.  
Życie było do dupy. Harry przejrzał akta sprawy i ich poszukiwani mieli na koncie więcej niż terroryści z Iry, których kiedyś ścigali z tamtejszym wywiadem. Amerykańskie służby poszukiwały ich równie mocno, co brytyjski Aurorat i to wiele mówiło o celach, jakie sobie obierali. Tak naprawdę rzadko wychodzili z cienia, działali w ukryciu, sterując zapewne siatką, w której każdy członek – z pewnością mugol, miał silne powiązania z gangami, służbami specjalnymi albo wpływowymi politykami. Bo to nie tak, że w tych czasach ludzie na wysokich stanowiskach byli czyści, Potter dawno wyzbył się dziecięcej naiwności. Skrzywił się, wynotowując sobie na marginesie kolejne nazwiska, z których większość nic mu nie mówiła. Podejrzewał, że Hermiona już i tak wszystkich sprawdziła, skoro rzeczywiście mieli to zrobić. W sensie lecieć na Hawaje.  
Przez trzy lata myślał o tym spotkaniu, a jednak teraz nie wyobrażał sobie, jak to wszystko przebiegnie. Nie był na tyle przekonujący, żeby udawać zaskoczenie, kiedy już spotkają się ze Stevem czy jego jednostką. Poza tym chciał, żeby to spotkanie i przeprosiny, żeby ta pierwsza rozmowa były wstępem do jakiegoś nowego startu. I próba zbudowania czegokolwiek, kiedy u samej podstawy będzie leżało kłamstwo, nie miała żadnego sensu. Musiał więc powiedzieć prawdę, ale musiał mieć też dobrą wymówkę. Coś, co zapewni mu co najmniej kilkudniowy kontakt z McGarrettem, nawet jeżeli ten nie będzie skory do rozmów z nim. Był profesjonalistą, a sprawa dwóch wyjętych spod prawa czarodziei, którzy zagrażają zwykłym ludziom na pewno będzie wysoko na liście jego priorytetów.  
— Wszystko dobrze? — zapytała Hermiona, wchodząc do jego gabinetu i odbierając od niego papiery, które studiował z taką starannością.  
— Nie jestem pewien — przyznał, wzruszając ramionami i na chwilę zamykając oczy. — Wszystko może pójść źle — dodał i oboje wiedzieli, że nie mówił o sprawie, która miała być tylko ich przykrywką.  
— Może pójść też dobrze, nie wiesz tego — mruknęła, siadając naprzeciwko niego, na miejscu dla interesantów. Chociaż rzadko ktoś taki do niego przychodził.  
— Hermiono... — zaczął i złapał się za głowę, szarpiąc lekko włosy. Bał się tej podróży. — Minęły trzy lata. Trzy pieprzone lata podczas których on mógł się związać z kimkolwiek. Niby dlaczego miałby na mnie czekać? Tym bardziej wtedy, kiedy sądził, że był tylko moją zachcianką, odskocznią od codzienności.  
— Na pewno tak nie myślał — wtrąciła kobieta, ale Harry jedynie zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Oczywiście, że tak. Każdy by tał pomyślał. Kiedy spotykaliśmy się jeszcze tylko na seks zdążyłem opowiedzieć mu naprawdę dużo o Ginny. I ona pewnie nawet nie musiałaby się przedstawiać, a Steve wiedziałby kim jest. Fakt, że w ogóle rozmawiali, że Ginny pojawiła się w domu, kiedy on tam był… — znowu przerwał, tym razem patrząc na nią intensywnie, jakby samym tym spojrzeniem chciał jej przekazać, o co dokładnie mu chodzi. — Ja sam byłbym wściekły. Nie mam pojęcia, czy nie zrobiłbym tego samego co on. I jestem pewien, że czuł się oszukany, może wykorzystany, nie mam pojęcia. I to niczego nie ułatwia. I tylko proszę Merlina, żeby to spotkanie wyszło po prostu niezręcznie, bo z tym sobie poradzę. Z tym, że nie uwierzy w moje wyjaśnienia, albo z tym, że będzie już z kimś związany niekoniecznie.  
.&.&.&.  
— Dlaczego Kono i Kelly nie mogli tu przyjechać? — zapytał Danny i Steve westchnął głośno, przesuwając ręką po włosach i uśmiechając się oszczędnie.  
— Dlatego, że sprawa o tak wysokim priorytecie wymaga, żebym ja tu był — mruknął, wpatrując się w niebo, czekając na cholerny samolot, który z jakichś powodów jeszcze się nie pojawił.  
Sprawa śmierdziała na kilometr i zależało mu głównie na tym, żeby pokazać dupkom z FBI albo Interpolu, bo nikogo innego się nie spodziewał, że to on ma tu najwięcej do powiedzenia. Na pewno będą na niego krzywo patrzyć i wtrącać się, jak tylko się da, ale były jakieś powody, dla których to on dowodził Five-0. Nigdy nie pozwalał wejść sobie na głowę i tym razem też nie miał zamiaru. Dostali cynk jakiś czas temu, że grupa Logana planuje ataki na Maui, ale do tej pory nic się nie wydarzyło. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie obserwowali ich uważnie od kiedy pojawili się na wyspie. I miał zamiar poinformować rządowych dupków o każdym szczególe osobiście, chcąc zobaczyć ich miny, kiedy zorientują się, jak wiele udało im się samodzielnie ustalić. O pomocy Cath nie zamierzał wspominać.  
— Grace ma o siedemnastej próbę i obiecałem ją po niej odebrać — powiedział Danny po chwili i to przynajmniej tłumaczyło jego niezadowolenie. Nie, żeby normalnie był rozradowaną osobowością. Gadatliwą owszem, ale ostatnio jakby mniej radosną.  
— Zdążymy — odmruknął i odwrócił się w stronę hangaru, kiedy dobiegł z niego podejrzany hałas. — Coś się dzieje — warknął, wyciągając broń i biegnąc w stronę otwartych drzwi.  
Nie musiał nawet odwracać się za siebie i sprawdzać, czy Danny podążył za nim, zbyt długo pracowali razem. Ten nie spodziewał się jednak, że Steve zatrzyma się nagle, zamierając w miejscu, najwyraźniej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Danny wpadł na niego, przeklinając cicho ale już po chwili doprowadzając się do porządku. Stanął obok swojego partnera, celując do wychodzących z budynku ludzi, tylko kątem oka widząc, że Steve opuścił broń. I w ogóle zachowywał się dziwnie. Patrzył na trzech mężczyzn i jedną kobietę z takim niedowierzaniem, że Danny zaczął się niepokoić.  
— Co jest? — zapytał cicho, zauważając, że ich nowe towarzystwo zesztywniało, choć raczej nie z powodu tego, że trzymał ich na muszce.  
Cała czwórka patrzyła na McGarretta, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że to naprawdę on. I coś tu ewidentnie było nie tak, a Danny szczerze nie znosił takich sytuacji.  
— Komandorze McGarrett — zaczęła kobieta, robiąc dwa kroki do przodu, ale Steve obrócił się w miejscu i właśnie zmierzał w stronę samochodu.  
— Co, do cholery! — warknął Danny, patrząc teraz z niedowierzaniem na swojego kumpla, ale ten nie raczył nawet zwolnić.  
— Steve — zawołał jeden z mężczyzn i to z pewnością miało znaczenie, bo jego partner na ułamek sekundy zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
Facet zaczął biec, nie robiąc sobie nic z wycelowanej w siebie broni i skoro się znali, Danny najwyraźniej powinien ją opuścić.  
— Auror trzeciego stopnia Hermiona Granger–Weasley — przedstawiła się po chwili kobieta, podchodząc do niego i podając mu rękę.  
Wahał się jeszcze przez moment, ale w końcu schował broń i potrząsnął jej małą dłonią. Wyglądała na bardzo delikatną, ale Danny już raz się pomylił, wtedy gdy poznał Kono, i nie miał zamiaru popełniać tego błędu znowu.  
— Detektyw Danny Williams — odpowiedział, zerkając w stronę samochodu, ale Steve i jego rozmówca byli zbyt daleko, żeby mógł ich usłyszeć.  
— Zostaliśmy przysłani przez brytyjski Aurorat — dodała, ale to nic mu nie mówiło, choć kobieta nie wydawała tym się zdziwiona. On był za to zdziwiony, bo ze względu na Rachel naprawdę dobrze znał tamtejsze realia, ale to cholerne słowo nawet nie brzmiało tak jak trzeba. — Za mną stoją Ron Weasley i Teodor Nott, aurorzy drugiego stopnia — dodała spokojnie, ignorując jego zmieszaną minę. — Z twoim przełożonym rozmawia auror pierwszego stopnia Harry Potter — powiedziała i wydawała się zaskoczona, że to nazwisko nic mu nie mówi.  
— Wasz dowódca — dodał, bo to wydawało się prawidłowe.  
— Raczej nasz przyjaciel — sprostowała kobieta i czuł, że kryła się za tym długa historia, ale to nie był odpowiedni czas na tego typu rozmowy.  
— Steve i ja jesteśmy partnerami — powiedział cicho, ale pewnie, bo skoro ona stawiała się na równi z kimś wyższym od niej stopniem, on nie zamierzał udawać, że McGarrett podejmuje jakiekolwiek decyzje bez jego zgody.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że kobieta wciągnie głośniej powietrze, patrząc na niego przenikliwie, szukając czegoś w jego wypowiedzi. Może kłamstwa, a może drugiego dna, bo do Danny'ego dotarło jak zabrzmiały jego słowa. I skoro ona tak reagowała, to nie wiedział, czy chce jej wyjaśniać, że niczego między nimi nie było, a to tylko nieodpowiedni dobór słów. Chociaż właściwie całkiem normalny dla kogoś, kto traktowałby ich jedynie jako członków jednostki specjalnej.  
— Naprawdę przyjechaliście tu, żeby dopaść grupę Logana? — zapytał z kpiną i Hermiona z łatwością zorientowała się, że on wie. — Czy może w jakimś innym celu? — dodał i zamierzał wrócić do Steve'a i powiedzieć mu, że jedzie odebrać Grace, a on niech swoje sprawy załatwia bez niego.  
— Jesteśmy najlepsi w Wielkiej Brytanii — powiedziała jednak kobieta, zatrzymując go nie tak znowu delikatnie i widział w jej oczach siłę i determinację, której jednak się nie spodziewał. — Uwierz mi, możecie być najlepsi tutaj, ale nawet Steve, który wie co potrafimy my i Logan, nie poradzi sobie z nim sam. Może z jego ludźmi owszem, ale nie z Loganem i jego ojcem.  
Danny patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, nie umiejąc jej do końca rozgryźć, ale w końcu skinął lekko, uśmiechając się jednak z czymś niebezpiecznym we wzroku. Ruszył na powrót w stronę Steve'a, stając za nim i dotykając przelotnie jego dłoni. Normalnie dotykali się tak dużo, że McGarrett nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. I Danny wiedział, że tak będzie, więc posłał nieprzyjemny uśmiech do drugiego mężczyzny, wyciągając przy tym dłoń i przedstawiając się, pozwalając sobie na użycie słowa partner po raz kolejny. Tym razem całkiem celowo. Spodziewał się wściekłości w spojrzeniu tego człowieka, ale zamiast tego było tam tylko niedowierzanie i jakieś ogromne pokłady bólu, których w żaden sposób nie potrafiłby przewidzieć.  
— Jadę po Grace, Babe — powiedział automatycznie, zanim ugryzł się w język i miał wrażenie, że to jedno cholerne słowo złamało facetowi serce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Została nam jedna część:)  
> Miłego czytania!

Steve nie wierzył swojemu spojrzeniu, a to był jeden z jego najlepszych zmysłów. I to nie mogła być prawda, a jednak widział Pottera na własne oczy, wychodzącego właśnie z pieprzonego hangaru na mało uczęszczanym, komercyjnym lotnisku na Oahu. Byli z nim jego przyjaciele i to naprawdę wydawało się dziwne, bo każde z nich miało swoich ludzi i rzadko zdarzało im się pracować razem. Chyba, że przy wyjątkowo trudnych sprawach, ale jakoś wątpił, żeby teraz o to chodziło. I nie miał ochoty nawet o tym rozmawiać, więc zostawił Danny'ego bez słowa i skierował się do swojego samochodu. Tak, jak przypuszczał, Potter znalazł się obok niego po kilku chwilach, zatrzymując jego rękę, kiedy już sięgał do klamki. Odsunął się gwałtownie, patrząc na niego z niezadowoleniem i ten cofnął się o krok, choć nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
— Czego chcesz? — warknął, po raz pierwszy od dawna dopuszczając do siebie uczucia, których wcale nie chciał pamiętać.  
— Porozmawiać — odpowiedział Harry prosto i Steve mógł się tylko zaśmiać.  
— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać — powiedział dobitnie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i to było tak bardzo oczywiste, że próbuje nawet w ten sposób się od niego odgrodzić.  
Harry patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, w ogóle się nie odzywając, chłonąc jego widok, jego niechęć, te wszystkie emocje, którymi wręcz emanował. Chciał mu tak wiele powiedzieć. Tak długo czekał na tę możliwość, a teraz po prostu stał i gapił się nie wiedząc od czego powinien zacząć.  
— Ginny nie powinno tam wtedy być — zaczął w końcu, ale to na pewno nie było coś odpowiedniego, bo Steve skrzywił się na samo brzmienie imienia jego byłej dziewczyny. — Powiedziałem jej, że to między nami jest skończone, że mam kogoś — starał się nadal wyjaśniać, bo to wydawało się najważniejsze. — Nie wiem dlaczego się pojawiła, może chciała sprawdzić, czy...  
— Nie miała pojęcia, kim jestem — przerwał mu mężczyzna szorstko, zaciskając po chwili zęby, będąc złym że w ogóle musi do tego wracać. — Nie wiedziała kim jestem, a kiedy już to do niej dotarło, nie zrobiła nic, żeby przekonać mnie do tego, że sytuacja ma się inaczej, niż wygląda.  
Harry sapnął cicho, ale to nie było nic, czego by się nie spodziewał. Po prostu wytłumaczenie tego miało być dużo prostsze.  
— Przyleciałeś tylko po to? — zakpił Steve, ale nie pozwolił mu odpowiedzieć. — Bo minęły trzy lata i raczej nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać.  
— Wiem, że minęły trzy pieprzone lata — warknął Harry, raptem zirytowany, jakby wcale nie wiedział wcześniej, że ta rozmowa będzie wyglądać dokładnie w ten sposób. — Szukałem cię każdego dnia, ale zapadłeś się pod ziemię, a cholerny White był kompletnie bezużyteczny. Tak samo jak twój były oddział SEAL, każdy jeden twierdził, że nie mają z tobą kontaktu, że nawet nie wiedzą, czy jeszcze żyjesz. I ja też nie wiedziałem...  
McGarrett patrzył na niego zdziwiony, bo akurat takiej deklaracji się nie spodziewał, ale coś w spojrzeniu Harry'ego mówiło mu, że ten faktycznie próbował go znaleźć. Pytanie brzmiało jedynie, czy miało to dla Steve'a znaczenie?  
— Po co tu przyleciałeś? — powtórzył jednak, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał tego, co mówił Potter.  
— Przeprosić — odparł Harry, z wyraźną prośbą słyszalną w głosie. — I porozmawiać.  
— Jestem w trakcie sprawy i raczej nie znajdę czasu na rozmowy — warknął znowu Steve i uświadomił sobie, że ostatnio warczał tyle na drugiego człowieka, kiedy poznał Danny'ego.  
— I złapać Logana oczywiście — dodał Potter, przewracając oczami i dla odmiany mówiąc irytująco spokojnie. — On i jego ojciec są poszukiwani przez mój wydział od dwóch lat.  
— Czarodzieje? — zapytał, chociaż to było oczywiste. I wiele wyjaśniało. — I są aż tak groźni, że Aurorat musiał wysłać czworo agentów o tak wysokim stopniu? — dodał i nie było w tym kpiny, czego Harry trochę żałował, bo wtedy mógłby jednak odrobinę skłamać.  
Steve pytał jednak z pełną powagą, wiedząc już teraz jak niebezpieczni mogą być ci ludzie i jak wielu mieszkańcom Hawajów mogą zagrażać. To było pytanie dowódcy Five-0, a nie oszukanego faceta, któremu nie wyszedł związek. Potter skrzywił się od razu, ale nie mógł go okłamywać, nawet jeżeli Kingsley nadał sprawie najwyższy priorytet. Jego szef zrobił to zresztą bardziej dla niego, niż dlatego, że wymagała tego akcja.  
— Nie — przyznał cicho, ale bez wstydu. Przyjechałby tu tak czy inaczej, w ten sposób po prostu było łatwiej. — Wystarczyłoby dwoje z nas i dwie osoby o niższych uprawnieniach.  
I Steve chciał znowu zakpić, powiedzieć coś o tym, żeby w takim razie zostawił tu Hermionę i jej faceta, bo dobrze wspominał współpracę z nimi, nawet jeżeli oni wiedzieli o nim tylko tyle, że jest świetnie wyszkolonym SEAL, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Harry zesztywniał lekko, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem.  
— Idzie do nas twój podwładny — mruknął niezadowolony, że ktoś miał im zaraz przerwać.  
— To mój partner — odparł McGarrett, nawet się nie odwracając. I nawet nie chciał myśleć, ile godzin narzekania musiałby znosić, gdyby nazwał Williamsa swoim podwładnym.  
.&.&.&.  
Danny naprawdę zamierzał sprostować to, co zostało źle odebrane, ale chyba ten jeden raz zabrakło mu słów. A może chodziło o wzrok Steve'a, który prześlizgnął się niespodziewanie po jego sylwetce w dość jednoznaczny sposób. Uniósł więc tylko brew, uśmiechając się lekko i pozwalając dłoni swojego partnera przesunąć się po swoim przedramieniu. I to było tak bardzo ostentacyjne, że zastanawiał się, kiedy facet stojący z nimi zorientuje się, że nie jest prawdziwe. Ten jednak patrzył na nich z tym samym bólem co wcześniej, ale McGarrett najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważył. A może celowo to lekceważył, Danny nie był pewien.  
— Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, możemy odebrać Grace razem — powiedział, ignorując kompletnie stojącego obok mężczyznę. — Ta próba była w jej podstawówce? — dopytał i nie trudno było się zorientować, że wzmianka o dziecku, które rzekomo wychowują wspólnie miała tylko sprawić większy ból Potterowi.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co ten zrobił Steve'owi, ale musiał mu zajść głęboko pod skórę, skoro jego partner robił teraz takie rzeczy. Coś, czego Danny się po nim nie spodziewał, jeżeli miał być szczery.  
— Musisz ich zawieźć do naszej siedziby — odpowiedział przytomnie, przewracając przy tym oczyma. — Odwiozę ją do Rachel i będę z powrotem.  
— Możemy spotkać się w domu — odmruknął i Danny miał ochotę parsknąć, ale tylko pokręcił głową.  
— Nie zajmie mi to aż tyle czasu, Babe — powiedział, tym razem całkiem świadomie, postanawiając ten jeden raz pomóc McGarrettowi w grze, którą właśnie prowadził.  
A wieczorem planował poznać wszystkie szczegóły, zaczynając od tego, dlaczego ten mu słowem nie wspomniał, że gra na dwa fronty. Danny mógłby być zainteresowany, nigdy nie sprawdzał, a to nie tak, że bał się nowych wyzwań. A McGarrett wyglądał imponująco i nie raz złapał się na tym, że zawiesza wzrok na jego sylwetce dłużej niżby wypadało.  
Parsknął cicho, zdając sobie sprawę w jak idiotycznym kierunku popłynęły jego myśli i kręcąc głową, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Musiał powiadomić swoją byłą żonę, że jednak zdąży odebrać ich córkę z próby.  
I dopiero kiedy parkował pod szkołą, szukając wzrokiem wśród wybiegających uczniów Grace, zdał sobie sprawę, że na lotnisku czekali na samolot, ale żaden się nie pojawił. Pojawili się za to ich goście, ale jakim cudem, pojęcia nie miał. W przeciwieństwie do McGarretta najwyraźniej, bo nie wierzył, że ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi tak samo jak on. A skoro nawet tego nie zakwestionował, musiało być dla niego czymś oczywistym i Danny ponownie chwycił telefon, tym razem wybierając numer swojego partnera.  
— Tak bardzo skopię ci dupę — powiedział ostro i nawet przez moment, kiedy cisza trochę zbyt długo się przyciągnęła, pomyślał, że to jednak nie Steve odebrał swój własny telefon. — Samolot... — kontynuował jednak, żeby zaraz urwać sugestywnie.  
— Wyjaśnię ci, kiedy odwieziesz Grace. — Usłyszał westchnienie i przynajmniej byli zgodni co do tego, że jest co wyjaśniać.  
.&.&.&.  
— To Kono Kalakaua i Chin Ho Kelly — powiedział Steve na wstępie, kiedy tylko dostrzegł swój zespół, zaraz po przekroczeniu progu Pałacu. — Przedstawiam wam naszych tymczasowych sojuszników — zaczął, ale Nott skrzywił się lekko, słysząc to.  
— Współpracujemy ściśle z waszą Marynarką od kilku lat, o czym doskonale wiesz — prychnął.  
— Nie służę już w Marynarce — odparł spokojnie, chociaż wiedział, że ta wymiana zdań jest kompletnie bez sensu.  
— Ale wciąż wiesz, że nie jesteśmy tymczasowi.  
— W tej chwili jesteście. Najdalej za tydzień wrócicie do Wielkiej Brytanii.  
— Myślę, że wszyscy zostaniemy jakiś czas i zrobimy sobie długi urlop — zakpił. Lubił słowne przepychanki z tym facetem. — Co myślisz, Potter? Może Aurorat zorganizuje specjalną grupę w Stanach? Jak się dobrze postaramy to nawet na Hawajach.  
— Bo rzeczywiście dotarcie tutaj z Londynu zajmuje nam tak bardzo dużo czasu — mruknął.  
Chciał wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy, chociaż raczej nie było już do czego wracać. To znaczy nadal zależało mu na przeprosinach i wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego Steve'owi, ale teraz miało to jakby mniejsze znaczenie, skoro ten już i tak był z kimś związany. A to nie tak, że Harry planował rozwalać jakikolwiek związek, tym bardziej, jeśli było w nim miejsce także dla dziecka. Westchnął z rezygnacją, nie starając się nawet pociągnąć tematu, w który Nott wdał się ze Stevem. I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ten będzie nadal wolny, ale to było głupie. On też by sobie zapewne kogoś znalazł, gdyby całego jego wolnego czasu nie wypełniały poszukiwania stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.  
— To aurorzy Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley, Teodor Nott i Harry Potter — przedstawił Brytyjczyków, ale Hermiona uśmiechnęła się psotnie, kręcąc lekko głową.  
— Granger-Weasley — wyjaśniła. — Masz nieaktualne dane.  
— Nie widzieliśmy się trzy lata — mruknął, choć chyba całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Potter spiął się natychmiast, jakby samo przypomnienie mu o tym, sprawiało ból. — Gratuluję — dodał, podając krótko rękę jej, a potem Weasleyowi. — Nie planujecie dzieci? — dopytał lekko, ale tym razem to Ron zaśmiał cicho, kręcąc przy tym głową.  
— W tej chwili nie, może za kilka lat.  
— Współpracowałeś już z nimi? — zapytał Chin i było coś dziwnego w jego głosie, ale Steve nie bardzo umiał to nazwać. Kelly zresztą patrzył na nich z zastanowieniem, próbując najwyraźniej samemu połączyć jakieś fakty.  
— Kiedy jeszcze był SEAL — wtrącił Nott. — Czemu to ważne?  
— Bo jeszcze rano utyskiwał na rządowych dupków, a teraz zachowuje się niemal jak wasz przyjaciel — odparł i z całą pewnością chciał coś dodać, ale do ich siedziby dotarł właśnie Danny ze swoim sztucznie radosnym uśmiechem, który tym razem nikogo nie zmylił.  
— Czy przeszliśmy już do tego, jak to się stało, że czworo ludzi pojawiło się w hangarze, zamiast przylecieć samolotem, na który czekaliśmy? — zapytał i jakieś niebezpieczne nutki znów były w jego głosie.  
— Ile przepisów złamałeś, żeby tak szybko tu dojechać? — rzucił jego partner, ale ten nie połknął haczyka.  
— Czekam na wyjaśnienia, McGarrett — warknął, teraz już wyraźnie zirytowany.  
— Oh! — wyrwało się nagle Chinowi. — Jesteście z brytyjskiego Auroratu — powiedział powoli, ważąc każde słowo, jakby do końca nie był pewien, co chce, albo co może powiedzieć.  
— Tak — potwierdził Nott, chociaż nie sądził, że mężczyzna tego potrzebował.  
— I współpracujecie z Cath Rollins — dodał na wydechu, niezbyt pewnie, a zdziwiony Nott znowu skinął.  
— Znacie porucznik Rollins? — zapytała bez przekonania Hermiona, ale szok na twarzy Steve'a mówił wszystko.  
— Jest naszą tajną pomocą w Marynarce, od kiedy Steve stracił swoje uprawnienia — odparła śpiewnie Kono. — I jego byłą dziewczyną — dodała bez żadnych zahamowań, jakby już zaanektowała całą czwórkę jako swoich przyjaciół. — Chociaż nie, chyba znowu obecną, ciężko się zorientować — zażartowała, udając, że nie widzi poirytowanego spojrzenia mężczyzny.  
Harry uniósł głowę, łowiąc każdą najmniejszą informację. Rzeczywiście, jeżeli w ostatnim roku działali wspólnie z Amerykańską Marynarką to kontaktowali się równie często z Whitem, co z Rollins. Żadne jednak słowem nie wspomniało o Stevie, chociaż kobiety nigdy o niego nie zapytał, więc to nie tak, że mógł mieć do niej jakiekolwiek pretensje. Przed przyjazdem tutaj też wymieniali informacje właśnie z nią, ale tym razem zależało im na tym, żeby McGarrett nie dowiedział się o ich przyjeździe za wcześnie. I się nie dowiedział, mimo że najwyraźniej ta dwójka była blisko.  
Analizował to wszystko, nie wyłączając się całkiem z ogólnej rozmowy. Chin chyba wiedział, że są czarodziejami i zdaje się, że wszyscy byli tym zaskoczeni, wcale się nie dziwił, pewnie też by się tak czuł, gdyby jego głowy nie zaprzątało teraz coś zupełnie innego. Williams śmiał się właśnie, tłumacząc im, że magia nie istnieje, ale zamilkł już po chwili, widząc ich poważne miny. Harry miał wrażenie, że to wszystko dzieje się obok niego, za jakimś murem, który urósł chyba w tym jednym momencie. To było niedorzeczne, niemożliwe, nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, a jednak składało się w doskonałą całość, w coś, co tak cholernie bolało i co było całkiem niesprawiedliwe. Miał wrażenie, że wściekłość w nim rośnie z każdą sekundą, że jego magia buzuje niebezpiecznie, chcąc się wyrwać na wolność, zawładnąć nim, jak czasami w okresie dojrzewania. Czuł ją pod skórą, w każdym mięśniu i ścięgnie, czuł jak rozrywa pory jego skóry i nie umiał stwierdzić, czy jeszcze nad nią panuje. Nie zastanawiał się też nad tym, nie potrafił teraz o tym myśleć, nie liczyło się to, czy zrobi komuś krzywdę. Jego przyjaciele byli buforami, byli dobrze wyszkoleni i wiedział, że poradzą sobie z jego magią, nawet jeżeli rzeczywiście sam nad nią nie zapanuje.  
— Ty draniu — powiedział w końcu cicho, ale groźnie. Z wściekłością, która była doskonale słyszalna.  
W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się całkiem cicho, ale Harry nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Po prostu patrzył na Steve'a, zbliżając się do niego coraz bardziej, zatrzymując się w końcu tuż przed nim. Był niższy, ale drugi mężczyzna instynktownie chciał zrobić krok w tył. Chyba każdy czuł magię, która emanowała od Pottera. I to było przerażające, Steve wiedział o czarodziejach od ponad pięciu lat, pomógł kilku ująć, odczuł na sobie działanie naprawdę nieprzyjemnych zaklęć, a jednak nigdy nie był tak przerażony, jak w tej chwili. Nie wiedział, co Potter może zrobić, co chce zrobić, ani nawet, co spowodowało jego wściekłość, ale był pewien, że sam powinien jedynie postarać się o to, żeby nie rozzłościć go bardziej. Nie potrafiłby go pokonać, nie miałby najmniejszych szans.  
— Ty draniu — powtórzył Harry, patrząc na Steve'a z obrzydzeniem. — Uciekłeś, jakbym faktycznie zrobił coś złego. Uciekłeś, jak tchórz, nawet nie starając się dowiedzieć, jaka jest prawda, nie czekając na mnie. Kocham cię — powiedział nagle i do tego tak miękko, że McGarrett wciągnął powietrze, patrząc na niego w szoku. — Kochałem cię przez te trzy pieprzone lata, nawet nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że jednak możesz już nie żyć, White chyba jednak nie byłby takim dupkiem, żeby nie wspomnieć o czymś takim — warknął i jego magia jakby na nowo wybuchła, a Steve tym razem zrobił krok do tyłu.  
Ron wyciągnął różdżkę, ale Hermiona natychmiast złapała go za dłoń, kręcąc głową z zaciętą miną. Jej analityczny umysł poskładał części układanki jeszcze szybciej niż sam Harry, ale to nie była jej sprawa. I nie chciała, żeby Ron wchodził ze swoją tarczą między nich dwóch. Wierzyła, że ich przyjaciel zapanuje nad sobą, a jeśli nie, miała nadzieję, że jednak zdążą zareagować.  
— Więc bez dowodów uznałeś, że jednak nadal sypiam z Ginny — wysyczał. — I to robiło wtedy problem, a teraz sam sypiasz z dwojgiem ludzi. Porucznik Rollins chociaż wie o nim? — zapytał, na ułamek sekundy kierując wzrok na Danny’ego, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź. Zdziwioną minę Steve'a skojarzył jedynie z niedowierzaniem, że ktoś go jednak rozgryzł. — Nie podejrzewałem, że jesteś taki obłudny, że jesteś takim hipokrytą — dodał jeszcze i miał wrażenie, że to już, że dalej nie jest w stanie się hamować.  
Jego magia wrzała nawet w koniuszkach palców, wydawało mu się, że zaraz na jego skórze powstaną pęcherze, pękając po chwili i uwalniając całą tę skumulowaną moc. Nie mógł tu dłużej zostać, nie mógł nikogo narażać.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę, rejestrując kątem oka fakt, że każde z jego przyjaciół rzuciło Protego, chroniąc siebie i stojących najbliżej mugoli. To nie było konieczne, nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić, nawet Steve’a.  
— Zmarnowałem przez ciebie trzy lata mojego życia — warknął jeszcze na koniec, po czym wypowiedział cicho zaklęcie i po prostu zniknął.  
— Gdzie on jest? — zapytała Kono, patrząc po kolei na każdego.  
Chin wpatrywał się w Steve'a, jakby dokładnie wiedział, że to wszystko było jego winą, nawet jeżeli nie miał pojęcia, co tak właściwie stało się przed chwilą. Danny wciąż patrzył z niedowierzaniem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Potter, otwierając i zamykając przy tym usta, ale nic się z nich nie wydobyło.  
Ze stuporu pierwszy wyrwał się Ron, opuszczając swoją tarczę i w zamian rzucając zaklęcie, które stworzyło przed nim hologram mapy najbliższego otoczenia. Kono wciągnęła powietrze i wyglądała na zazdrosną, że sama nie posiada możliwości tworzenia map w ten sposób, ale Ron jeszcze nie skończył. Nott i Hermiona także opuścili tarcze, stając zaraz tuż przed hologramem i obserwując małą kropkę, która po kilkunastu sekundach pojawiła się na jednej z wysp.  
— Gdzie to jest? — zapytał natychmiast Ron, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. — McGarrett, do cholery, gdzie to jest? Są tam domy? Ludzie? Fabryki? Czy tylko jakieś lasy, niezamieszkane tereny?  
Steve patrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem, jeszcze przez chwilę nie wiedząc, dlaczego ten go o to pyta, ale kiedy w końcu to do niego dotarło, poruszył się niespokojnie, natychmiast stając obok Rona i starając się zorientować, na co konkretnie patrzą.  
— Nie powinno być tam teraz ludzi — powiedział ostrożnie, ale słychać było niepewność w jego głosie.  
— Co to niby znaczy?  
— To rezerwat, ale istnieją przemytnicy, handlarze narkotyków, kłusownicy i całe rzesze ludzi, którzy po prostu wchodzą tam bez pisemnych zezwoleń.   
— Nott? — Ron zwrócił się do drugiego aurora.  
— Na pewno wybrał miejsce, gdzie straty będą minimalne — odpowiedział natychmiast Teodor. — Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak duży będzie wybuch — przyznał.  
— Jaki wybuch? — zapytał Danny, także stając przed mapą, mimowolnie podziwiając jej detale.  
— Wybuch czystej magii — odwarknął Nott, patrząc na niego i Steve'a z wściekłością. — Patrz — dodał ciszej, z pewnym wahaniem, ale wyciągnął znowu swoją różdżkę i na jednej ze ścian pojawiła się replika mapy, którą Harry tworzył przez ostatnie trzy lata. — Szukał cię każdego dnia — powtórzył słowa, które już dzisiaj wywrzeszczał Potter. — Żył tylko tym. I nie wiem, co się uroiło w twojej głowie, ale to nie jest facet, który by cię okłamał, który by cię zdradził. I przyleciał tu, chcąc cię po prostu przeprosić, wyjaśnić wszystko. I nawet, jeśli liczył, że coś jeszcze może między wami być, to był świadomy tego, że możesz być związany. Nie wszedłby pomiędzy ciebie a Williamsa, ale teraz, prawdę mówiąc, sam mam ochotę cię zabić, skoro na boku pukasz jeszcze Rollins. Szczególnie, że to naprawdę fajna mugolka — skończył, czując rosnącą irytację. — Sam go nie powstrzymam — zwrócił się do Rona, nie pozwalając Steve'owi dojść do głosu. — Musimy iść razem.  
Ten tylko skinął szybko, po czym obaj aportowali się z Pałacu, zostawiając Hermionę, żeby wyjaśniła wszystko, co zostało jeszcze do wyjaśnienia.  
— Sypiacie ze sobą? — spytał zdziwiony Chin, patrząc na jedynych pozostałych w ich siedzibie mężczyzn. — Przecież wy nie sypiacie ze sobą — dodał po chwili.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hej:)
> 
> To naprawdę miał być ostatni rozdział... ale będzie jeszcze epilog. Nawet postaram się, żeby był w tym tygodniu.

Harry czuł się oszukany. I na pewno nie spodziewał się, że facet, na którego punkcie szalał niemal od kiedy się poznali, okaże się skończonym draniem. Wściekłość, która wzbierała w nim od kilkunastu minut, była już tak potężna, że nie był w stanie kierować przepływem magii. Nie spodziewał się, że coś takiego może się stać, kiedy zdecydował się odnaleźć Steve'a. A był gotowy na naprawdę różne scenariusze. Stał teraz na środku niewielkiej polany, otoczony drzewami, których nie potrafił nazwać i był pewien, że za mniej niż minutę zostaną z nich same drzazgi. Miał wrażenie, że już słyszy trzeszczenie gałęzi i chrobotanie małych zwierząt, które zaczęły uciekać w popłochu, kierowane instynktem. Jakąś częścią świadomości było mu ich żal, bo wiedział, że nie zdążą. Czas jakby zwolnił, kiedy jego magia w końcu rozlała się wokół. Oglądał kiedyś z Hermioną film o Hiroszimie i widział, że wybuch jego mocy jest niemal identyczny jak wybuch bomby atomowej. Co było raczej przerażające, choć jego umysł nie definiował tego w ten sposób. Po głowie kołatało mu się słowo "pięknie", ale to określenie też było niewłaściwe. Po chwili namysłu uznał, że fala magii kojarzy mu się raczej z tsunami niż z grzybem atomowym i to już było odrobinę lepsze. Widział wirujące dookoła niego liście, ziarenka piasku i korę, która już zdążyła oderwać się od pni. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko unosi się do góry w jakimś nierealnie powolnym tempie tylko po to, żeby mógł dostrzec każdy szczegół zniszczenia, które spowoduje. Podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę nie minęła nawet sekunda, a jednak miał wrażenie, że fala wraz ze swoimi zdobyczami wznosi się w górę w nieskończoność. A kiedy przewyższyła jedno z rosnących niedaleko Harry'ego drzew, opadła z taką mocą, że przełknął ślinę, mimo to, czując się irracjonalnie bezpiecznym. To była jego magia, jego siła, nie miała zamiaru go krzywdzić. Obserwował jeszcze, jak zbiera ze sobą wszystko, co miała na swojej drodze, jak pozostawia po sobie pustkę totalną, której naprawdę się nie spodziewał.  
Po chwili dotarło do niego, że dookoła nie było już nic. Zniknęło wszystko, co jeszcze kilka minut temu określało tę wyspę. Zniknęło dużo więcej, ale Harry był tak bardzo osłabiony, że nie zorientował się wystarczająco szybko. A kiedy zrozumiał, że jego magia wytworzyła próżnię, nie miał już ani czasu, ani siły na wykonanie nawet najprostszego zaklęcia.  
.-.-.-.  
Hermiona niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy dotarło do niej, co powiedział Chin.  
— Nie jesteście razem? — warknęła z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na Steve'a i Danny'ego, a kiedy ten drugi pokręcił lekko głową, miała wrażenie, że jej wściekłość rośnie w tym samym tempie, co jeszcze nie tak dawno Harry'ego.  
Przeskakiwała wzrokiem pomiędzy wszystkimi, którzy zostali z nią w siedzibie Five-O i bez problemu zarejestrowała zawstydzoną minę Kono i jakąś zaciętość u Williamsa, choć akurat on też nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z obrotu sprawy. Steve stał natomiast całkiem sztywno, w ogóle na nią nie patrząc, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na mapie, którą wyczarował Nott. Podszedł do niej po chwili, przesuwając palcami po niektórych punktach, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując fakt, że były dość precyzyjnie pogrupowane. I te grupy podświetlały się na różne kolory, w zależności od tego, o co w danej chwili chodziło. Widział kolor niebieski, który Harry'emu wyraźnie kojarzył się z wodą, bo wszystko, co miało tę barwę było związane z jego misjami na morzach. Był pod wrażeniem, bo może i uwierzył mężczyźnie, że ten próbował go znaleźć, jednak skala tych poszukiwań przewyższyła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. To wyglądało jak jakaś wyjątkowo istotna sprawa jego wydziału i Steve nie umiał do końca określić, co czuje. To co powiedział Teodor też nie dawało mu spokoju, bo to nie tak, że od opuszczenia Wielkiej Brytanii chociaż raz pomyślał, że Ginny mogła być w domu Pottera w celu innym niż założył na samym początku. Co prawda nie raz analizował to, jak dał z siebie zrobić idiotę, ale nigdy nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że jednak mógł wtedy niewłaściwe ocenić sytuację.  
— Pozwoliłeś mu myśleć, że jesteście razem — podjęła Hermiona i teraz wyglądała już na tak samo wściekłą, jak jej przyjaciel jeszcze kilka minut temu. — Więcej, pozwoliliście mu myśleć, że oprócz tego, że jesteś w związku z detektywem Williamsem, sypiasz jeszcze z porucznik Rollins — wysyczała i Kono znowu spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona. — Jeżeli on kogoś dzisiaj zabije, będziesz za to osobiście odpowiedzialny — dodała gorzko i to w końcu wywołało jakąś reakcję u Steve'a.  
Mężczyzna spiął się wyraźnie, zaciskając przy tym szczęki, choć nadal nie odwrócił się w ich stronę, pochłonięty obserwowaniem mapy niemal połowy swojego życia.  
— Twój mąż i Nott nie poradzą sobie z nim? — zapytał po chwili niekomfortowej ciszy, ale Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadając.  
— Wiem, że wasz związek nie trwał zbyt długo, ale znaliście się wcześniej — mruknęła, tym razem trochę łagodniej, słysząc strach w głosie Steve'a. — Jak dużo Harry zdążył ci o sobie opowiedzieć?  
McGarrett parsknął cicho, kręcąc głową, bo Hermiona wchodząca w tryb martwiącej się matki, która jednocześnie musi skarcić swoje dziecko, to była dla niego zupełna nowość.  
— Wiem, że cała wasza czwórka w wieku siedemnastu lat walczyła na wojnie, którą wasza strona wygrała — odparł po chwili, kiedy kobieta zaczęła wyglądać na zirytowaną.  
Hermiona czekała na jakieś rozwinięcie tej myśli, na kontynuację tematu, a kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, sapnęła z niedowierzaniem.  
— Jakim cudem mogliście w ogóle próbować stworzyć jakiś związek? — warkęła, łapiąc się za głowę i rozglądając po twarzach reszty Five-O.  
— Skupialiśmy się na teraźniejszości — wyjaśnił spokojnie Steve. — Żaden z nas nie przepada za wspominaniem tego, co było.  
— Ale to was określa, do cholery. Gdybyście o tym rozmawiali, wiedziałbyś, że jego rodzice zostali zamordowani, kiedy miał rok, wiedziałbyś, że zrobiono to z jego powodu, bo to on był celem. Wiedziałbyś też, że wojnę wygrała jego strona — powiedziała sucho, ale widziała, że nie zrozumieli jej odpowiednio, więc westchnęła głośno, zagryzając lekko wnętrze policzka. — Byliśmy po tej samej stronie — wyjaśniła, bo najwyraźniej musiała. — Po prostu to Harry wygrał tę wojnę. To on walczył w niej od jedenastego roku życia, on był torturowany i on poniósł największe straty. My tylko staliśmy obok, wspieraliśmy go i walczyliśmy z całych sił. Ale to on miał moc, żeby pokonać Czarnego Pana — zacytowała fragment przepowiedni. — I to on go pokonał — dodała ciszej, wzdrygając się lekko. Te wspomnienia wciąż były głęboko w niej.  
Miała wrażenie, że cisza, która zapadła po jej słowach ciągnie się w nieskończoność, aż w końcu Danny odchrząknął lekko, poruszając się przy tym niespokojnie.  
— Co ty chcesz nam powiedzieć?  
Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Steve nadal stał wyprostowany jak struna, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Kobieta jednak widziała tę pozę zbyt wiele razy u Harry'ego, żeby w ogóle pomyśleć, że Steve się teraz nie przejmuje.  
— Harry nie przez protekcję ma taki wysoki stopień mimo niecałych trzydziestu lat. Już jako nastolatek znał więcej zaklęć niż niejeden auror w czynnej służbie. My też je znaliśmy, ale to on już wtedy, dzięki poziomowi magicznemu, mógł korzystać z nich w taki sposób, żeby pokonać wyszkolonych w czarnej magii Śmierciożerców. Pokonać ich, a nie tylko zatrzymać na moment, czy ogłuszyć.  
Danny słuchał jej uważnie, ale i tak nie rozumiał połowy rzeczy, o których mówiła. Magia sama w sobie brzmiała śmiesznie, ale z drugiej strony na własne oczy widział, jak zniknął Potter, a niedługo po nim jego dwaj przyjaciele.  
— Mówisz nam, że jest bardzo silny — wydedukował w końcu, ale, ku jego zdziwieniu, to Steve tym razem parsknął.  
— Mówi, że Harry jest jednym z silniejszych, o ile nie najsilniejszym czarodziejem, który w tej chwili żyje na świecie, a przynajmniej w Anglii. Mam rację? — zwrócił się do Hermiony, a ta skinęła krótko. — Jak duży będzie ten wybuch? — zapytał niepewnie i miał ochotę się wzdrygnąć, widząc obawę w oczach kobiety.  
— Nie wiem, Steve — przyznała. — Minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy miał ostatni niekontrolowany wyrzut mocy.  
— Ile? — zapytał podejrzliwie, kiedy Hermiona wyraźnie unikała jego spojrzenia.  
— Chyba nie trudno się domyślić — warknęła w końcu, znowu wstając i zaczynając chodzić po pomieszczeniu. — Tylko, że u siebie mamy kilka przystosowanych do takich sytuacji obiektów. Szkolenie aurorów jest tak intensywne, że niektórzy nie wytrzymują psychicznie. Kiedy my się szkoliliśmy, każde z nas kilka razy kończyło na skraju, z aurorem wyższego stopnia aportującym nas w bezpieczne miejsce. A przeżyliśmy wojnę i sądziliśmy, że jesteśmy naprawdę uodpornieni.  
— Przewidujesz, że jak duży będzie wybuch? — spróbował znowu Steve, świadomy tego, że wciąż nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi.  
— Porównywalny do jakiejś naturalnej katastrofy — mruknęła, wzruszając ramionami na ich sceptyczne miny. — Wyobraźcie sobie skutki wybuchu wulkanu, fali tsunami, huraganu czy trzęsienia ziemi o wyjątkowej sile. Kilka kilometrów wokół niego — dodała po chwili, po czym usiadła ponownie na krześle i schowała twarz w dłoniach.  
— Boisz się — mruknął Danny, wciąż nieprzekonany do słów Hermiony. — Czego konkretnie się boisz?  
.-.-.-.  
— Anapneo — krzyknął Ron, starając się udrożnić drogi oddechowe Harry'ego, ale miał wrażenie, że jego zaklęcie w ogóle nie działa. Rzucił je właśnie trzeci raz i zaczynał mieć bardzo złe przeczucia. — Nott, cholera, chyba musimy go zabrać do Hermiony.  
— Nie da rady, jest kompletnie wydrenowany z magii — odparł Teodor, mimowolnie rozglądając się dookoła, starając się ocenić rozmiar szkód, które spowodował Harry, ale nie miał szans, bo połacie spalonej ziemi ciągnęły się tak daleko, jak sięgał jego wzrok. — Sprowadzę ją — dodał, słysząc tę samą formułkę zaklęcia po raz piąty. — Nie przestawaj go reanimować, zaraz będziemy z powrotem — dodał jeszcze i zniknął, żeby pojawić się znowu w siedzibie Five-O.  
Parsknął cicho, kiedy wszyscy oprócz Hermiony podskoczyli, zdziwieni jego niespodziewanym pojawieniem się.  
— Musisz nam pomóc — powiedział szybko, skupiając się całkowicie na kobiecie. — Nie możemy go ustabilizować.  
Hermiona wstała szybko, podchodząc do Notta i łapiąc go za dłoń, ale w tym samym czasie zrobił to Steve, stając z drugiej strony mężczyzny.  
— Idę z wami — warknął, patrząc na oboje z zaciętością, choć już po chwili jego mina złagodniała. — Idę z wami — powtórzył i teraz w jego głosie była już tylko prośba.  
Teodor skinął krótko, bo naprawdę nie mieli czasu na rozmowę o potrzebach i warunkach i przeniósł ich do rezerwatu, z którego nie zostało zbyt wiele. Hermiona od razu podbiegła do swojego męża, każąc mu nadal rzucać Anapneo w odpowiednich odstępach czasu i zaczęła skanować Harry'ego, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. Po chwili sięgnęła do swojej niezawodnej torebki i wyciągnęła z niej dwa eliksiry, wlewając je zaraz nieprzytomnemu przyjacielowi do gardła.  
— Poczekaj — mruknęła, łapiąc Rona za rękę, kiedy ten chciał odnowić swój czar. — Oddycha — dodała wyraźnie uspokojona, przesuwając różdżką po raz kolejny nad Potterem. — Potrzebuje snu i eliksirów podawanych co dwie i pół godziny przez najbliższą dobę — zaczęła, rozluźniając się bardziej i rozglądając dookoła z niedowierzaniem. Dawno nie widziała skutków wybuchu czystej magii w warunkach innych niż kontrolowane. — Nie możemy go za daleko aportować — dodała wymownie, zerkając na Steve'a. — Macie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, czy mam się skontaktować z porucznik Rollins? — zapytała w końcu cicho.  
Mężczyzna od momentu przybycia na wyspę stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z jakimś przerażeniem, którego nawet zbytnio nie starał się ukrywać. I to było coś zupełnie nowego, czego jednak Hermiona się po nim nie spodziewała i jej złość na Steve'a z każdą chwilą malała. Bo ten może i chciał się odegrać na Harrym, ale jednak łatwo można było między jego gestami i słowami znaleźć prawdę. A prawda była taka, że wciąż mu zależało.  
— Komandorze? — przypomniała się po chwili, bo to nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby zostali wszyscy w tym miejscu. Ron i Teodor musieli jeszcze mieć czas, żeby jakoś zniwelować skutki, tego co się stało.  
— Mój dom — odpowiedział w końcu Steve i Nott był tym, który zaprotestował pierwszy. — Będzie tam całkiem bezpieczny — wyjaśnił spokojnie.  
— Nie ma mowy — warknął Ron, ale jego żona w tym samym czasie skinęła głową i to najwyraźniej wystarczyło Steve'owi. — Chyba żartujesz, Hermi?  
— Mają sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia — mruknęła tylko kobieta i w asyście niechętnego Notta przenieśli się do domu McGarretta, korzystając ze współrzędnych geograficznych, które im podał.  
— Zostań z nim, ja pomogę Ronowi — powiedział sucho i aportował się w tym samym momencie.  
Hermiona ułożyła Harry'ego na całkiem zachęcająco wyglądającej kanapie i ustawiła kilka zaklęć monitorujących. To było śmieszne, że dotarli na Oahu dwie godziny temu, a już zdążyło wydarzyć się tak dużo.  
— W lodówce mam tylko zimne piwo i sok ananasowy — powiedział Steve cicho, kiedy kobieta usiadła na jego fotelu i na moment ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Rzadko widział u niej ten gest, ale widocznie nie miał okazji oglądać jej dotychczas podczas kryzysu. Nie, żeby nie potrafiła sobie z nim poradzić, raczej pozwalała sobie na okazanie słabości, kiedy ten był już zażegnany. — I kawę, jeśli jej potrzebujesz — dodał, tym razem posyłając jej mały uśmiech, kiedy na sam dźwięk słowa kawa, wyglądała, jakby od niej zależało całe jej życie.  
.-.-.-.  
— Skontaktowałem się z Rollins, a ona z Williamsem, kiedy cię nie było — zaczął Ron, nadal stojąc na środku pustki, którą zostawił po sobie wybuch magii Harry'ego, zbierając jakieś próbki ziemi do małych probówek. — Obszar jest większy niż początkowo zakładaliśmy, ale nie znalazłem żadnych zwłok — dodał z uspokajającym skinięciem. — Ustaliłem, że całe to zniszczenie podciągną pod jakąś próbę rakietową. Rollins ma dać spreparowane akta Williamsowi. Nie wiem, mówiła, że spróbują to zrzucić na grupę Logana.  
Nott uniósł brew, zdziwiony takim postawieniem sprawy, ale nie on tu decydował. Oni mieli jedynie doprowadzić mężczyznę i jego ojca do Wielkiej Brytanii i postawić ich przed Wizengamotem.  
— Damy radę tu cokolwiek zrobić? — zapytał sceptycznie, ale Ron jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nadal napełniając małe pojemniki próbkami, tym razem kory. — Spóźniliśmy się — mruknął jeszcze.  
— Jak sądzę, na całe szczęście. Nie wiem, czy przeżylibyśmy ten wybuch — dodał wymownie.  
.-.-.-.  
Wybudzał się powoli, z tym specyficznym bólem głowy, którego już nie pamiętał. I którego nie chciał pamiętać. Czuł, że każdy jego mięsień jest nadwyrężony, że nie ma siły podnieść do góry dłoni. Nienawidził tego stanu odrętwienia. Tej zależności od innych, pozostawania na czyjejś łasce. I nie miało znaczenia, że naprawdę rzadko zdarzały się sytuacje, w których po przebudzeniu nie siedział obok niego ktoś bezpieczny. W Hogwarcie to pani Pomfrey była tą osobą, w Akademii Hermiona, później bywało różnie. Teraz był w tak kiepskim stanie, że nawet nie pamiętał, gdzie był zanim stracił przytomność. Myśli mu uciekały, nie pozwalając skupić się chociaż na moment. I ten mętlik w głowie był po prostu niepokojący, ale przynajmniej czuł swoją różdżkę, wetkniętą w specjalnie zrobioną dla niej pochwę. Wolał nie otwierać oczu, chociaż miękkość kanapy na której leżał była na tyle przyjemna, że mógłby zaryzykować. Jego wrogowie raczej nie pozwoliliby mu odpoczywać w tak komfortowych warunkach.  
— Cholerne eliksiry. Jakby to nie mogła być zwykła kroplówka. — Usłyszał Harry, ale jego mózg nie potrafił zidentyfikować głosu.  
Poddał się jednak nieco szorstkiej dłoni, która wsunęła się pod jego kark, zmieniając pozycję jego głowy. Postarał się zostawić swoje ciało jak najbardziej bezwładnym, ale najwidoczniej ktoś, kto się nim zajmował zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Poczuł drgnięcie tej samej dłoni, kiedy druga rozwierała mu usta i wlewała do gardła eliksir. Nie umiał w tamtym momencie określić jaki, ale był pewien, że zna jego smak. Poczuł jeszcze delikatny dotyk, muśnięcie wręcz, kiedy zajmująca się nim osoba odsunęła mu włosy z czoła i wreszcie został sam. Leżał jeszcze chwilę, nasłuchując, ale po chwili po raz kolejny zapadł w sen.  
Za drugim razem obudził go dźwięk głosu. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy to rzeczywiście drugi raz, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się znajdował, naprawdę mógł wszystkiego nie pamiętać. Wsłuchiwał się przez chwilę w słowa, ale one nie składały się w żadną całość. Znał ich znaczenie, znał tembr i melodię, z którą były wypowiadane, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co oznaczały ani kto je wypowiada. Przynajmniej czuł się bezpieczny. Był w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej, gdzieś, gdzie pachniało ananasami i hibiskusem i gdzie się nim zajęto. Pamiętał delikatny dotyk szorstkiej dłoni i wiedział, że zna jej fakturę i wielkość, ale dopasowanie jej do osoby było niemożliwe. Nie chciał znowu zasypiać, musiał podziękować i chyba przeprosić, choć tego nie był już pewien.  
— Tak, istnieje możliwość, że będzie się budził, ale dzięki eliksirom zaśnie ponownie. — To był z pewnością głos Hermiony i Harry był z siebie dumny, że potrafi to stwierdzić. — Jego układ oddechowy musi się zregenerować. To teraz najważniejsze, innymi sprawami zajmiemy się później. — Usłyszał kolejne słowa i były na tyle niepokojące, żeby zastanowił się chwilę nad nimi.  
Spróbował odetchnąć głęboko, ale coś było nie tak, nie umiał jednak umiejscowić źródła bólu, który pojawił się nagle i dość niespodziewanie. A to wcale nie tak, że Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego obrażenia muszą być poważne. Po prostu do tej pory skupiał się na innych rzeczach, na przykład na rozwikłaniu zagadki, gdzie, do cholery, się znajduje. Odetchnął głośniej, kiedy ból się nasilił, a ten głębszy oddech spowodował jeszcze większy ból. Miał wrażenie, że to zaklęte koło z którego nie ma wyjścia. Nie usłyszał nawet, kiedy jego dzisiejszy opiekun do niego podszedł, ale poczuł dłoń, która dotykała go poprzednio.  
— Steve — wyjęczał, rozpoznając go, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim z tą samą troską, z którą spotykał się już wiele razy wcześniej.  
— Śpij.  
.-.-.-.  
Zastawili pułapkę wspólnie w Five-O. Logan ich nie znał, ale to i tak przestało mieć znaczenie, kiedy Ron i Teodor wielosokowali się w dwóch ochroniarzy brytyjskiego bossa narkotykowego. Postanowili przy okazji oczyścić nieco Hawaje z brudów, które pojawiły się tu z ich rodzinnego kraju. Akcja była dopracowana w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Logan chciał przejąć rynek, chociaż obiecywał współpracę. Wiedzieli, że spotkanie ustawił w taki sposób, żeby nie wszyscy ludzie Brytyjczyka byli w stanie odpowiednio szybko zareagować na atak. I tak, żeby niektórzy nie mogli w ogóle tego zrobić.  
Steve ze swoją jednostką byli rozlokowani w dwóch barakach, stojących nieopodal handlowej części portu. Mieli nawet ze sobą SWAT, bo Danny odmówił robienia czegoś głupiego po raz kolejny i nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, że tym razem mieli wsparcie innego pokroju. Pamiętał słowa Hermiony, która podczas ich pierwszego spotkania bardzo wyraźnie poinformowała go, że nie poradzą sobie z Loganem. A on miał córkę i wolał nie ryzykować swoim życiem bez potrzeby. Policjanci z HPD byli w obwodzie, ale ich zadaniem miał być transport ewentualnych zatrzymanych. Takich, którzy nie byliby ranni albo martwi, ale nikt nie zakładał, że rzeczywiście mogą mieć dużo pracy. Już prędzej, że będą musieli posprzątać cały bałagan, który zostawią im Five-O i jacyś angielscy agenci, o których wiedzieli jedynie tyle, że też są na miejscu.  
Do spotkania miało dojść za dwadzieścia minut, ale Harry kazał porozstawiać czujki już dwa dni wcześniej. Dzięki temu zauważyli, jak ludzie Logana umieszczają ładunki wybuchowe w miejscu, gdzie miała stać ochrona, w której byli także Ron i Nott. Zneutralizowanie ich odpowiednio wcześniej nie było problemem, skoro wiedzieli o ich istnieniu, więc kwestię bezpieczeństwa mieli jako tako opanowaną. Mimo to oczywistym było, że w grę wejdą duże ilości towaru, broni oraz gotówki. Five-O mieli zająć się ludźmi, aurorzy czarodziejami.  
Hermiona czekała w jednym z baraków, razem z Kono i Chinem, ale Harry został w Pałacu wraz z porucznik Rollins, skąd koordynowali akcję. Nie przewidywali aż takich problemów, żeby musieli na miejscu być wszyscy, a jego poziom magii wciąż nie był stabilny. Mógł chcieć być teraz na miejscu Rona, ale nie był już narwanym nastolatkiem, który musi załatwiać wszystko samodzielnie. Jego przyjaciele mieli niemal ten sam poziom wyszkolenia co on i Harry wiedział, że sobie poradzą.  
Cholerne dwadzieścia minut ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, ale w końcu w umówionym miejscu pojawił się Logan z niewielką obstawą, a zaraz za nim dwoma chryslerami podjechał jego dzisiejszy cel ze swoją ochroną. Nawet nie zdążyli dobrze rozpocząć pertraktacji, kiedy Logan wyciągnął detonator, śmiejąc się cicho i uświadamiając swojego nowego, potencjalnego partnera, że wszystkie ustalenia przestają obowiązywać i, że to on będzie górą po tym spotkaniu.  
Zneutralizowane ładunki oczywiście nie wybuchły i to był moment, w którym brytyjski boss wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Później wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Wściekły Logan wyciągnął różdżkę i niemal w tym samym momencie zrobił to jego ojciec. Nott zareagował pierwszy, stawiając tarczę przed sobą i Ronem, wywołując konsternację u swojego "szefa" i wszystkich innych, znajdujących się w pobliżu ludzi. Zanim Logan się zorientował, że nie ma do czynienia z bezmózgimi mięśniakami, którzy nie potrafią porządnie rzucić zaklęcia, zdążyli wymienić kilka niezbyt groźnych czarów. W tym czasie Five-O i SWAT otoczyli całą grupę i ktoś od Brytyjczyka rozpoczął wymianę ognia. Hermiona ustawiła się idealnie, osłaniana osobiście przez Grovera i zdjęła ojca Logana jednym, szybkim zaklęciem zamrażającym. Chwilę później nieprzytomny mężczyzna był związany, a jego różdżka bezpiecznie spoczywała w specjalnej szkatułce, blokującej wszystko inne niż jej osobistą sygnaturę.  
Logan był wściekły, widząc leżącego na ziemi ojca, jego plan zawiódł i to był pierwszy raz od dobrych kilku lat, kiedy nie wszystko szło po jego myśli. Nie przejmował się ludźmi, którzy dla niego pracowali, ale ojciec był dla niego ważny i miał zamiar najpierw rozprawić się z czarodziejami, którzy okazali się współpracować z tutejszą policją, a potem aportować się stąd, zabierając go ze sobą. Przestał się bawić w niegroźne zaklęcia i rzucił Crucio na jednego z atakujących go czarodziei. Chwilę później leżał na ziemi, trzęsąc się w konwulsjach i wyjąc z bólu, kiedy bliźniacze, tyle że jasne zaklęcie uderzyło go w klatkę piersiową. Różdżka wypadła z jego dłoni i zniknęła w opieczętowanej szkatule. Dookoła leżeli martwi ludzie Brytyjczyka i kilku jego własnych, ale miał to w dupie. Ktoś się poddawał, ktoś inny oberwał od swojego; byli skończeni.  
— Morganie Logan jesteś aresztowany za terroryzm i kierowanie zorganizowaną grupą przestępczą. Dokładne zarzuty zostaną ci przedstawione w toku postępowania procesowego, które odbędzie się w Londynie — mówił Ron, zakładając jednocześnie na nadgarstki zatrzymanego kajdanki z ogranicznikiem magii. Widział szok na twarzy mężczyzny i ten na pewno nie sądził, że sprawa nie zakończy się w Stanach. — Od czasu drugiej wojny z Voldemortem wszystkie przestępstwa noszące znamiona terroryzmu są rozstrzygane przez Wizengamot. Masz prawo do obrońcy i odmowy składania zeznań, ale od kilku lat jesteś poszukiwany międzynarodowym listem gończym wydanym przez brytyjski Aurorat, nie liczyłbym więc na łagodny wyrok — zakończył z uśmiechem, podnosząc go dość brutalnie na nogi i podchodząc z nim do Notta, który właśnie lewitował drugiego zatrzymanego.  
— Macie u siebie jakiś areszt? — zapytała Hermiona Steve'a, ale ten szybko zaprzeczył, mrucząc coś o sali przesłuchań. — Nie mamy potrzeby go przesłuchiwać, ale nie chciałabym umieszczać ich z pozostałymi więźniami — dodała lekko zirytowana.  
— Przecież możecie go odstawić do siebie i wrócić tu na te wakacje, o których mówił na samym początku Nott — odparł cicho Steve i ten pomysł wcale nie wydawał mu się taki zły, jak jeszcze kilka dni temu.


	6. epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten epilog miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej... Miał być miły i słodki, tak bardzo w moim stylu. Ale nie mogłam. I tak podoba mi się o wiele bardziej.  
> I następuje tu zmiana czasu w narracji, czy coś, ale że to epilog, to uznałam, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
> Enjoy!

Mija dokładnie miesiąc, kiedy Harry w końcu wraca na Hawaje. Ponownie całą czwórką używają ministerialnego świstoklika, ale tym razem nikt na nich nie czeka na lotnisku. Nikt też nie wie, że są tu znowu. Rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę, po której Harry aportuje się prosto do domu Steve'a. Jest środek nocy i jeśli mężczyzna nie jest właśnie na jakiejś wyjątkowo pilnej akcji, musi być właśnie tu.  
Upada, potykając się o kanapę i to jest naprawdę idiotyczne, ale zaczyna cicho chichotać. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają mu się od bardzo dawna, ale to nie tak, że odkąd ponownie spotkał McGarretta, nie dzieją się wokół niego rzeczy, które już dawno powinny być za nim. Przestaje się jednak śmiać, kiedy zimna lufa niemal przykleja się do jego karku. To irracjonalne, ale czuje ulgę, bo skoro Steve go usłyszał i skoro udało mu się podejść go odpowiednio cicho, to znaczy, że przez te trzy lata nie stracił pazura. Nie, żeby Harry w to wątpił tak naprawdę, jednak przekonanie się o tym na własnej skórze, pozwala mu odetchnąć z ulgą.  
— Logan i jego ojciec zostali skazani na dożywocie — mówi w końcu i Steve natychmiast zabiera broń z jego ciała, zabezpiecza ją i odkłada na stół.  
— Mogłeś mnie poinformować, kiedy wrócicie — odpowiada, a Potter uśmiecha się delikatnie, bo w słowach mężczyzny nie ma ani odrobiny wahania. Kiedy zabierali Logana, powiedzieli, że wrócą i Steve po prostu na niego czekał.  
— Musieliśmy przygotować oskarżenie i zostać na rozprawie. Wizengamot nie jest tak elastyczny, żeby zbierać się na każde zawołanie aurorów — dodaje z pretensją.  
— Nawet tak wysoko postawionych? — kpi Steve, ale tak naprawdę nie ma w tym złośliwości.  
Obaj cieszą się z tego spotkania, tak samo jak obaj nie do końca wiedzą, co dalej. Bo to nie tak, że spędzili długie godziny na rozmowie i wyjaśnieniu sobie wszystkiego. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy w końcu minęła doba, w czasie której Harry musiał zażywać eliksiry od Hermiony, dostali cynk, że na Maui pojawił ktoś, kto zamierza podjąć współpracę z Loganem. Mieli naprawdę mało czasu na stworzenie dobrego planu i rozegranie tego według własnych reguł. Co prawda Steve zdążył przeprosić za niesprawdzenie swojego założenia, że Potter wciąż sypia ze swoją byłą, ale, jak powtórzył kilka razy, uważał, że miał wystarczająco dobre usprawiedliwienie. I Harry naprawdę to rozumiał, a przynajmniej próbował zrozumieć to z całych sił, ale nie było w tym nic prostego. Czuł się zawiedziony jego wyjaśnieniami i czuł się zażenowany tym, że sam nie potrafił się opanować, kiedy założył, że McGarrett sypia i z Williamsem, i z Rollins. Więc może byli kwita, obaj zachowali się jak idioci, ale to podobno normalne, kiedy ludziom na sobie zależy. Wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej, ale nikt nie dałby im gwarancji, że wtedy na pewno byłoby lepiej. Po prostu byli teraz w tym konkretnym miejscu i musieli zdecydować, co dalej. Harry jednak nie wiedział i Steve najwyraźniej też nie. I zapewne powinni przeprowadzić tę ważną rozmowę i faktycznie wyjaśnić wszystkie nurtujące ich kwestie, ale...  
— Pieprzyć to — mówi nagle Harry. — Czekałem cholerne trzy lata, nie mam zamiaru czekać dłużej — dodaje, a Steve przez pierwsze sekundy nie rozumie o co mu chodzi.  
Co kompletnie przestaje mieć znaczenie, kiedy Harry robi mały krok do przodu i kładzie swoje dłonie na jego wydepilowanej klatce piersiowej, tuż nad obszyciem bokserki, a potem staje lekko na palcach i wpija się w jego usta. I nawet jeżeli to nie powinno się odbywać w ten sposób, żaden nie ma zamiaru tego przerywać. W grę zaczynają wchodzić zęby i paznokcie, i trochę popychania, kiedy jeden próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad drugim. To zawsze wyglądało tak samo, zawsze było walką. Tyle, że dzisiaj Potter nie ma zamiaru przegrać, nie ma zamiaru odpuścić i mały uśmiech pojawia się na jego ustach, kiedy to Steve odpuszcza. Lubi te momenty, kiedy udaje mu się postawić na swoim, zawsze je lubił. A Steve, który poddaje się i pozwala mu na tak wiele, jest jak cholerny magnes, który przyciąga Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej. Już niemal zapomniał, jak to jest, kiedy mężczyzna staje się dla niego uległy. I nawet jeżeli wie, że dzisiaj Steve nie pozwoli mu na wszystko, nie da się całkiem zdominować, minęło w końcu zbyt wiele czasu, zaufanie, które kiedyś zbudowali musi zdążyć się odbudować, jest szczęśliwy, że będzie mógł wziąć tak dużo, jak ten będzie w stanie mu dać.  
Docierają na piętro, do sypialni, w której jest duszno i wilgotno, i w której unosi się zapach snu. Jest odurzająco i Harry mimowolnie przypomina sobie ich razem w Londynie. Ma ochotę rozebrać Steve'a jednym zaklęciem, ale robienie tego normalnie, szarpiąc za gumkę spodni i ciągnąc ramiączko jego bokserki jest upajające. Tak samo, jak czucie jego przyspieszonego oddechu na swoim ramieniu, ostrych zębów na szyi i szorstkich dłoni na żebrach.  
Kiedy w końcu są nadzy, Harry odsuwa się na jeden krótki moment, podziwiając to wyrzeźbione godzinami ćwiczeń ciało, każdy pracujący lekko mięsień i każdą bliznę, która mówi tak dużo o mężczyźnie. I wcale nie musi znać ich historii, żeby wiedzieć, jak każda z nich jest ważna; w końcu sam posiada kilka i wie, że one w istotny sposób nadały kierunek jego życiu.  
— Chcę cię ssać — mówi nagle, niemal w tej samej chwili opadając na kolana i nie pozwalając wziąć Steve'owi głębszego oddechu.  
Układa dłonie na jego udach, przejeżdżając nosem po pachwinie, zaraz po tym sunąc językiem po całym jego fiucie, chcąc mieć go już w sobie, głęboko dociśniętego do swojego gardła. Słyszy, jak mężczyzna jęczy cicho i to jest niczym muzyka dla jego uszu. Mógłby słuchać go już zawsze i wcale nie ma zamiaru wyjść z tej sypialni w najbliższym czasie. Nie sądzi zresztą, że którekolwiek z jego przyjaciół tego od niego oczekuje.  
Nie mija dużo czasu, kiedy decyduje, że lizanie mu nie wystarcza i zasysa się pierwszy raz na sterczącym przed jego twarzą kutasie. Mruczy cicho z przyjemności, czując jak Steve drży i chwyta się jego ramion, najwyraźniej nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi. Przynajmniej nie próbuje nadawać rytmu swoim biodrom, wiedząc, że to nie jego czas. Bo może i Harry lubi, kiedy Steve pieprzy jego usta, ale wtedy kiedy znajdują się w innej konfiguracji, wtedy, kiedy to Harry przegra tę początkową walkę.  
Potter ssie go szybko, mocno i raczej niedbale. To nie czas na powolne pieszczoty, żaden z nich tego nie chce. Chcą za to przejść dalej i Harry po omacku chwyta swoją różdżkę i nawilża palce. Mógłby to zrobić szybciej, mógłby po prostu rzucić zaklęcie, ale ma zamiar zabrać z tej chwili tak dużo, jak to tylko możliwe, a to oznacza ograniczenie magii i zaangażowanie jak największej powierzchni ich ciał. Zresztą samo wkładanie palców w Steve'a jest momentem, który niemal czci. Zawsze. To jak mężczyzna zaciska się na jego opuszku, to jak stara się dla niego rozluźnić, żeby po chwili przyjąć cały palec, fascynowało go już wtedy, kiedy zaczynali. W tej kwestii też nic się nie zmieniło i Potter po prostu wie, że Steve mógł uprawiać mnóstwo seksu przez ostatnie trzy lata, ale nie pozwolił nikomu zbliżyć się do swojego tyłka.  
Nie jest gotowy na falę szczęścia, która zalewa go nagle i niespodziewanie, a która jest wynikiem podszeptów podświadomości, wołającej do niego, że mężczyzna na niego czekał. To irracjonalne i śmieszne, to wspaniałe i tak cholernie podniecające, że Harry chce wszystkiego szybciej, natychmiast.  
Ostatni raz bierze głęboko w gardło fiuta Steve'a, pozostawiając go mokrym i cieknącym, tak bardzo podatnym nawet na najlżejsze dmuchnięcie, które zresztą funduje mu z trochę wrednym uśmiechem. Widzi, że mężczyzna jest na krawędzi i może w innej sytuacji by go to nawet bawiło, dzisiaj jest jednak inaczej. Jęczy cicho, kiedy Steve chwyta jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku, kiedy ich penisy niemal ocierają się o siebie. Różnica wzrostu jest irytująca, ale Harry nie pozwala, żeby to jakoś na niego wpłynęło. Oddaje pocałunek tak samo niecierpliwie, stojąc na palcach i bawiąc się pośladkami Steve'a. Jego pomruki i przyspieszony oddech, to jak jego ciało samo lgnie do Harry'ego jest więcej niż wystarczające, każąc mu iść dalej. Sapie więc głośno, odpychając Steve'a od siebie tak gwałtownie, że ten zaskoczony, łapie go za bark i razem upadają na niezbyt miękki materac. Przez chwilę starają się dojść do siebie po tym niespodziewanym, wspólnym upadku, aż w końcu Harry parska cichym śmiechem, wiercąc się i tym razem celowo ocierając biodrami o biodra Steve'a. Uwielbia to uczucie, kiedy jego kutas przylega ściśle do drugiego, chwyta więc oba w dłoń i obciąga kilka razy bez żadnej finezji, przez chwilę nawet mając ochotę tak właśnie to zakończyć. Steve wpatruje się w niego z uwielbieniem, z pożądaniem i z czymś jeszcze, ale Harry nie chce nazywać tego uczucia teraz. Może za jakiś czas, kiedy w końcu uda im się porozmawiać. I wyjść z łóżka.  
\- Odwróć się — mówi cicho i pewnie, zachrypniętym od brania w gardło głosem. Przez ułamek sekundy widzi wahanie we wzroku Steve'a i zaciska zęby, bo to nie jest coś, z czym się liczył.  
Zatrzymuje mężczyznę, kiedy ten decyduje się rzeczywiście odwrócić i zwalnia znacznie swoje ruchy, przesuwając uspokajająco palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, zahaczając o wrażliwe brodawki. Nie uważa, że wiele się zmieniło, po prostu musi odrobinę bardziej uważać. Steve nadal jest gorący dla niego i nadal wygląda jak mokry sen każdego geja, ale Harry rozumie obawę po trzyletniej przerwie. Nie komentuje niczego nawet jednym słowem, po prostu rozsuwa jego uda i usadawia się między nimi. Jego palce nadal są śliskie i ciepłe po zaklęciu, ale pokazuje je mężczyźnie, wykonując taki ruch, jakby rozcierał między nimi lubrykant, dopiero po tym kierując je w dół, przesuwając po szczelinie między jego pośladkami, ugniatając je po chwili i po raz drugi zahaczając opuszkiem o jego dziurę. Chce go tak bardzo, że to aż boli, ale rozciąga go powoli, metodycznie, wkładając w niego najpierw jeden palec, poruszając nim bez pośpiechu, dodając po chwili kolejny tylko po to, żeby bez ostrzeżenia rozkrzyżować je w środku. Uśmiecha się zwycięsko, kiedy trafia w prostatę, a Steve zaczyna się wić na łóżku. Dotyka go tam przez krótki czas, ale ma wrażenie, że to doprowadza mężczyznę do szaleństwa, przestaje się więc hamować i wpycha w niego trzeci palec, pieprząc go teraz nimi niemal do utraty tchu. Chce go na krawędzi i tak otwartego, jak to tylko możliwe.  
— Dalej — jęczy w pewnej chwili Steve, ale to nie tak, że on tu dzisiaj decyduje.  
Harry dodaje jeszcze mały palec i mężczyzna pod nim niemal wyje, nie potrafiąc zdecydować, czy mu się to podoba. Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że jest rozdarty, ale zna to uczucie i wie, że następnym razem Steve będzie błagał, żeby powtórzył ten ruch. Jeden z jego placów dosięga prostaty, dwa masują i drapią ścianki odbytu a trzeci drażni jego dziurę od środka, co chwilę wysuwając się na zewnątrz i wkradając z powrotem do środka. To ekstatyczne uczucie i już zaczyna na niego działać. Harry chciałby włożyć w niego całą rękę, ale to może poczekać na inny raz, bo teraz po prostu musi w niego wejść.  
Porusza jeszcze kilka razy ręką, wywołując nowe sapnięcia i jęki, napawając się tym, jak zdewastowany wydaje się Steve, mimo że jeszcze nie przeszli do sedna, do punktu kulminacyjnego. Sam jęczy przeciągle, kiedy w nagłej ciszy która zapada na krótką chwilę, słyszy wyraźnie charakterystyczny, mlaszczący odgłos, jaki wydaje jego dłoń, poruszająca się w tę i z powrotem.  
To niedorzeczne, że chce tego mężczyzny tak mocno, ale miał trzy lata, żeby z niego zrezygnować i skoro to się nie stało, teraz wie, że nie dałby już rady. Nie, kiedy w końcu go dostał.  
Wyciąga swoje palce, zakładając na kutasa cienki lateks, który niewiadomo kiedy i skąd podaje mu Steve i mruczy cicho na to pierwsze uczucie ściskania. Nie przepada za gumkami, ale prawda jest taka, że nie widzieli się trzy lata i może mężczyzna nie chce mieć jego spermy, wypływającej ze swojej dziury. I nie ma znaczenia, że Harry mógłby usunąć ją później jednym zaklęciem.  
Pochyla się jeszcze do jednego, brudnego pocałunku, po czym oplata sobie prawą nogę Steve'a wokół bioder, łapie swojego fiuta i powoli wchodzi w mężczyznę. Chciałby to zrobić szybciej, chciałby już go pieprzyć, ale rozumie niepewność, którą zauważa na jego twarzy. Wsuwa się do końca, łapiąc krótkie oddechy, uśmiechając się oszczędnie, kiedy jego partner sam zaczyna się powoli poruszać. To śmieszne uczucie, kiedy wie, że Steve jest na niego całkiem gotowy, tak bardzo otwarty, będąc jednocześnie tak cholernie ciasnym. Próbował kiedyś mugolskich prochów i stan, w którym się właśnie znajduje jest bardzo podobny. Mogliby go pewnie zamknąć, gdyby prowadził teraz samochód. Potrząsa głową na irracjonalność tego toku myślenia i po prostu wykonuje pierwsze mocne pchnięcie. Steve stęka i może nawet czuje jakiś dyskomfort, ale Harry zrobił wszystko, co mógł, żeby było mu dobrze. Teraz chce, żeby było dobrze im obu.  
Wpada w jednostajny rytm, wchodząc w niego głęboko, aż dociekając swoje jądra do jego ciała. Wolałby, żeby mężczyzna się nie ruszał, ale rozumie potrzebę wyjścia takim pchnięciom naprzeciw. Nie zatrzymuje go więc, zamiast tego zwiększając siłę, wychodząc z niego niemal całkowicie, a czasami rzeczywiście całkowicie i wbijając się o wiele mocniej. Pieprzenie tego faceta jest niesamowite. Harry uwielbia to, jak ten mu się poddaje, jak będąc na dole pozwala mu zawsze na tak dużo.  
Zwalnia na krótką chwilę, żeby położyć sobie jego łydki na barkach i wsuwa się w Steve'a pod innym kątem. Wyrywa tym samym głośny krzyk z mężczyzny i kocha to tak mocno, że sam ma ochotę jęczeć. Zamiast tego pochyla się do przodu, opierając ręce na jego ramionach i niemal zgina go wpół, kiedy zaczyna poruszać się w tej pozycji. To nie do końca wygodne i dość męczące, ale wchodzi tak bardzo głęboko...  
Leżą później na łóżku, brudni i spoceni, ale Harry wie, że ostatni tak dobry seks miał właśnie ze Stevem i, że było to zbyt dawno. Mężczyzna nie jest jak jego niektórzy partnerzy, nie lepi się do niego przesadnie, przesuwa jedynie swoimi palcami po jego nadgarstku. Harry jednak wie, że słowa i gesty nie są jego mocną stroną, jeżeli chodzi o uczucia. Właściwie nie są jego mocną stroną w żadnym aspekcie. Wygina więc nieco dłoń, zatrzymując tę Steve'a i splatając ich palce razem. To tak proste, jak podejrzewał i nie chciałby tego znowu utracić. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że McGarrett też by nie chciał.


End file.
